Ahora y por siempre
by cielphantomville
Summary: El propósito de nacer una y otra vez no es otro más que aprender a ser felices y valorar lo que nos rodea, en un viaje que puede ser tan largo como nosotros lo deseemos. ¡yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora y por siempre**

 **Resumen.**

El propósito de nacer una y otra vez no es otro más que aprender a ser felices y valorar lo que nos rodea, en un viaje que puede ser tan largo como nosotros lo deseemos.

 **Prologo**

Jack Overland Frost dio un suspiro cansado, acomodo mejor la bufanda y el abrigo antes de atravesar el gran portón de piedra del castillo victoriano devenido en escuela, más específicamente internado. Odiaba ese lugar porque tenía la certeza de que su padre lo inscribió con la firme decisión de alejarlo. Para no verlo por lo menos diez de los doce meses del año. Los otros dos… los otros dos Jack se encerraría en su habitación y él no discutiría su comportamiento antisocial mientras no diera problemas.

—Esto es una mierda— dijo resoplado indignado.

La nieve se amontonaba por todo el amplio patio de piedra, eran principios de febrero y el semestre no auguraba nada bueno. A sus dieciséis años estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse solo, a soltar sarcasmos y a alejar a cualquiera que deseara intentar pretender ser su amigo. El no necesitaba la lastima de nadie y tampoco dejaría que se acercaran a él por conveniencia. Porque sin duda seria ventajoso ser el mejor a migo del hijo del diplomático y diputado Joel Overland Frost.

Mientras avanzaba a paso rápido diviso a Hiccup, el chico parecía un ser alguien listo pero poco hablador porque al igual que él mantenía muy pocas amistades. En algún momento Jack pensó que podrían llegar a ser al menos buenos compañeros de no ser por….

—Hiccup… —Grito una chica. Jack torció la boca en un amago desdeñoso.

Astrid Hofferson. La rubia guarda espalda del pequeño hijo del gobernador de la nación de Berk, Estoico el Vasto. Hiccup podía ser una persona interesante, lo deducía de su pasatiempo de dibujar criaturas fantásticas, pero la rubia parecía pegada a él era una lapa que no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo… Jack dio un chasquido y camino aún más rápido. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Cada año era lo mismo, clases aburridas, maestros aburridos, actividades aburridas… una vida aburrida. Soltó otro suspiro y miro bien su tira de materias, en la parte de arriba se encontraba el número de habitación y edificio que ocuparía este semestre.

Conforme avanzaba la algarabía de los alumnos de primaria le llenaban los oídos, o sí, porque el internado albergaba desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria hasta algunas carreras Universitarias. Los de primer ingreso siempre eran los que llegaban antes, o bien para conocerla escuela o para hacer amigos.

Para él el único inconveniente era el ruido.

—Tendré que encerrarme en la biblioteca— murmuro apesadumbrado porque en esa época del año era el sitio más frio del castillo.

Sí, un castillo. La escuela para varones Mc Grissley fue fundada por el hijo del conde quien en un desesperado intento por no perder su fortuna acepto instruir jóvenes en el arte de la caballería y la nobleza, de eso ya centenares, en la actualidad simplemente era una academia de renombre para los hijos de los hombres más adinerados del planeta.

Para Jack quien prácticamente había transcurrido ahí su vida asemejaba más una prisión.

Llego a su dormitorio y lanzo la maleta sobre la cama, y salió a los pasillos. Varios de los que serían sus compañeros de encierro… de curso ya deambulan por el lugar. Sin intercambiar ni siquiera un saludo se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Con un poco de esfuerzo empujo la enorme puerta de madera y con el mismo trabajo volvió a cerrarla, cuando el silencio lo envolvió respiro aliviado. Camino hacia una de las largas mesas de madera, tomo asiento y subió los pies, dormitaría hasta la hora de la comida.

Frost dio un suave gemido en medio de su sueño, tenía apenas media hora en aquel estado de duerme-vela cuando un murmullo le llego a los oídos.— _Bumm… bumm splassss…_ —Se escuchó al fondo, Jack frunció el ceño ¿que era ese ruido molesto?

—Bummm bummm splasssss! —Se volvió a escuchar.

Jack abrió los ojos, sus pupilas azules escudriñaron el lugar… todo volvía a estar en silencio. ¿Lo habría imaginado? Volvió a acomodarse listo para continuar su siesta.

—Zummm… Wuaaaa…. Brisss plasssss….

Y ahí estaba de nuevo pero parecía irse alejando. Con rapidez se puso en pie dispuesto a buscar la procedencia del sonido.

—Zummm… Toothless…. Toothlesss…

Jack sonrió ante la palabra: desdentado. ¿Quién le pondría a ¿Qué? desdentado? Con mayor curiosidad apresuro sus pasos, la voz se alejaba a mayor velocidad.

Sin darse cuenta en que comento dejo de caminar rápido para empezar a correr, Jack se vio revisando las diversas galerías de la biblioteca en busca de aquella vocecita.

—Bumm bumm… miles de sueños caen hechos trizas frente a un futuro incierto, pues el hijo del relámpago y la muerte a desplegado su sombra, y es firma segura de perdición.

Jack casi jadeo al escuchar aquella frase. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién era el que hablaba…?

Su respiración era entrecortada debido al esfuerzo de correr, no recordaba que fuera tan inmensa la biblioteca.

Un movimiento fue captado por el rabillo de su ojo. Si no alucinaba juraría que era una pequeña cabeza castaña. No dejo que el apremio le asaltara, respiro hondo e intento recordar hacia donde daba el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su pequeña presa.

En un dos por tres se vio corriendo otra vez entre las galerías directo a la puerta de salida, esa enorme puerta que detendría al menos por algunos minutos al castaño.

Vio a lo lejos a quien buscaba, un niño de no más de diez años que entre sus manos llevaba un dragón de peluche.

Ese debe ser Toothless se dijo mentalmente mientras aceleraba su carrera.

—¡Ey! —Grito y el niño se volvió hacia él con cara de susto. Sus bonitos ojos color avellana se abrieron y brillaron ante el miedo, jalo con desesperación la puerta y esta cedió dejando apenas una hendidura por la que paso su diminuta constitución, casi en el segundo exacto en que Jack llegaba e intentaba asirlo por la ropa, logrando por muy poco escapar.

Jack soltó una maldición mientras intentaba abrir del todo la puerta y salir tras el niño que ya desaparecía por el pasillo.

—Aunque la escuela sea grande, no te puedes esconder para siempre. —Argullo Jack con una enorme sonrisa. Acaba de encontrar algo interesante para todo el semestre.

Continuara…

E _ste es el primer crossover… creo que se escribe asi. que me animo a publicar. Espero no sea tan… tan raro…_

 _En fin, como de costumbre y para los que ya me conocen saben lo que espero. Apoyen este nuevo proyecto._

 _Si recibo 5 publicó la semana que viene el primer capítulo._

 _Si recibo más de 7 borro dos fic en progreso con tal de asegurarles una publicación periódica de al menos un capitulo largo cada semana_

 _Si recibo más de 10 agárrense… puede que incluso deje de dormir por continuarlo…_

 _Jajajajaja_

 _Nos leemos._

 _Atte: Ciel Phantomhive_


	2. Parentesco

Espero que este capítulo comience a darle forma y ya no tengan tantas dudas, pero si las hay díganlas con confianza e intento ser más explícito.

En categoría no encontré mundo alterno, así que supongo que tendría que anexarlo en el resumen….

Bien nos leemos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 1 Parentesco.**

Jack camino despacio hacia el comedor, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un aire soñador bastante inusual en él. Es más, si no estuviera en la escuela ya se hubiera puesto a silbar una canción. Su humor estaba en un punto cúspide como hacía mucho no pasaba.

En ese momento se entretenía intentado recordar las facciones del niño. Una boquita pequeña de sonrosados labios, nariz respingada y unos ojos enormes y expresivos de un delicioso color avellana que hacia juego con su cabellera; y una piel de un rico color…

—Me da escalofríos de solo pensar que ha logrado pintarte esa sonrisa.

Jack giro tan rápido que casi se tuerce el cuello, detrás de él vio a un hombre joven de aparentemente unos veintidós años, sus cabellos negros como la noche rosándole los hombros en marcaban una piel pálida en donde resaltaban dos ojos enigmáticos de color verde Toxico.

—Rasmus… —Siseo dando un paso atrás.

—¡Oh! Vamos Jack no puedes tenerme. Somos familia.

Jack dibujo una sonrisa socarrona elevo su mano con elegancia y soltó con sarcasmo. —Claro, familia. Por eso tu hermano no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Tu padre te quieres y lo demuestra a su manera. Quizá no sea…

—Deja de justificarlo. Acabas de espantar mi buen humor. —con desdén chasqueo los labios. —Y bien… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tío… —Siseo la última palabra, como si su parentesco fuera una ofensa para ambos.

Rasmus hablando su mirada, Jack había crecido lejos del cariño de sus padres, su madre porque murió cuando aún era demasiado joven para recordarla y su padre lo evadió debido a que no podía soportar mirarlo sin soltarse a llorar amargamente, Jack había heredado casi todos los rasgos de su madre, incluso ese peculiar cabello color plata.

Rasmus meneo la cabeza, apreciaba lo suficiente a su sobrino como para incrementar la discordia entre ellos solo por diversión por eso se limitó a contestar. —Tomare el lugar del Dr. Medel.

Jack frunció el entrecejo con molestia antes de decir —¿Serás mi profesor de Historia Antigua?

Rasmus asintió feliz. Esperaba que el trato diario ayudara a mejorar su relación, después de todo era su único sobrino y él de verdad valoraba a su hermano. Su familia pequeña y rota aun podía tener salvación.

—Espero que le pongas empeño.

Jack dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido. —Claro Toothless, como tú digas…

Rasmus elevo las cejas, ¿Toothless? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante apodo? Aunque extrañamente lo hacía feliz saber, que un tratándose de un simple apodo, podía llegar a ser un poco más cercano a Jack.

Frost refunfuño, tener a su parentela cerca era una calamidad, pero encima que se tratara en específico de su tío Rasmus era aún peor. El hombre no parecía entender que prefería estar solo. Y si buscara compañía, lo cual no pasaría ni en un millón de años, sin duda él no sería una opción. Si Jack quisiera compañía seria… ese niño de dulces ojos caramelo.

Dio un suspiro anhelante, detuvo su andar y —¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Había algo en ese niño que lo atraía poderosamente.

Ese tipo de algo que se aloja primero en tu cabeza y poco a poco se cuela más abajo, buscando un pequeño hueco vacío en su pecho. ¿Quién era? ¿En curso estaba? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué no podía, ni quería dejar de pensar en el?

Con disgusto llego a su cuarto y se dejo caer sobre la cama…

—Es un niño. Es solo un niño… —Intento convencerse para olvidarlo.

[…]

Hiccup caminaba de prisa mirando en todas direcciones ¿En dónde se había metido ese niño? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo del área de primaria. Astrid a unos pasos parecía divertida.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? Estoy segura que puede cuidarse solo. —Dijo ella ya cansada de recorrer la escuela.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y sin más emprendió de nuevo su búsqueda. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaban los rostros de los niños en buscar de uno en específico.

—¡Rayos! —exclamo algo desesperado. —Debí ponerle una correa en cuanto mi padre nos dejó en la entrada.

Hiccup dio un jadeo cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo chocando con él sin embargo, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se vio remplazada por un ramalazo de alivio al ver quien se aferraba desesperadamente a su cintura.

—Jamie. ¿En dónde te habías metido? — cuestiono preocupado ante la mirada asustada de su hermano menor. —Jamie… dime que ha sucedido. —Pidió, sus manos se apretaron en puños y sintió la ira ir ganando terreno. Si alguno de esos grandulones abusivos se había atrevido a tocar a Jamie…

—Estaba en la biblioteca jugando con Toothless… —Contesto apretándose más contra el pecho de su hermano mayor sin soltar en ningún momento al dragón negro que el mismo Hiccup le heredo cuando considero que ya era demasiado grande para jugar con peluches. —Y un fantasma…

Hiccup torció el gesto, ¿había escuchado bien? Dijo ¿un fantasma…?

—Casi me muero del susto, tenía el cabello blanco y…. y llevaba el uniforme…. ¿No será que murió en la biblioteca y ahora su alma pena eternamente?

Hiccup apretó la boca conteniendo una carcajada. Su hermano sí que tenía una gran imaginación. Con ternura le acaricio los cabellos, luego le tendió un libro sobre Elfos, Hadas y Duendes, un tema que le apasionaba, de hecho, todos sus dibujos siempre estaban destinados a ser coloreados por Jamie.

—Llevo años en esta escuela y jamás he escuchado nada parecido. Deja de soñar despierto Jamie. —le sonrió con cariño, un gesto amargo por parte del menor le hiso saber lo doloroso que fue ver como demeritaban su palabra. Hiccup dio un suspiro y conciliador agrego. —Está bien. Buscare si existe algún incidente de esa índole. Pero… a cambio prométeme que no volverás a vagar por ahí solo.

Jamie asintió apretando a Toothless sobre su pecho.

—Bien ahora vamos, quiero saber cuál es tu habitación para poder localizarte rápido.

Jamie torció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba. Quería mucho, muchísimo a su hermano pero odiaba que lo siguiera tratando como a un bebe. Aun asi…

Astrid sonrio ante la estampa, era extraño para ella ver comportarse de esa manera a Hiccup, desde que lo conocía, hacia… bueno desde siempre, el hijo de Estoico siempre fue algo enclenque y sumiso, y aun lo era cuando Jamie no estaba cerca, porque una vez colocas al chico en la ecuación era como ver transformase a Hiccup en el PODEROSO HERMANO MAYOR.

Toda una parodia de una comedia. Pero ella estaba feliz de que al menos ahora Hiccup tuviera alguien por quien pelear, alguien a quien decidió proteger y le diera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie ante la tempestad que se venía encima como futuro regente de Berk.

Hiccup puso frente a su rostro dos boletos. —Jamie. Mira…

Jamie abrió grande la boca antes de soltar un grito de alegría.

—No puedo creer, como los conseguiste. Debió costarte mucho… Hiccup eres el mejor. —Exclamo fascinado corriendo a abrazarlo por la cintura.

Hiccup sonrió complacido correspondiendo el gesto, amaba a su dulce, inocente y tierno hermanito. Lo protegería de todo contra todo, porque ese niño era su única felicidad, por sobre las incontables desgracias que asolaban a su familia.

Estoico el Vasto, actual regente de Berk estaba metido en serios problemas políticos, su pequeño país, con tierras bastante proliferas y ricas, estaba siendo disputado por varias potencias mundiales, pero su padre nunca fue un hombre de leyes y se veía avasallado cuando le hablaban de promulgas y decretos parlamentarios. Por suerte tenía a su lado a Tío Bocón.

Hiccup amaba a su padre y a ese hombre rubio que a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre defendía a capa y espada a su pequeña familia. Cuando se fue de casa le había prometido a su padre que estudiaría Derecho jurista y Mercantil, Ciencias Políticas y Comerciales…. Y… y todo aquello que lo ayudara después para mantener a salvo de aquellos carroñeros a su diminuto pero orgulloso país.

Y lo estaba cumpliendo, cierto que no dormía mucho y casi o mejor dicho nunca practicaba deportes, la única distracción con la que contaba era dibujarle criaturas fantásticas a Jamie pero valía la pena, actualmente era el único alumno que cursaba dos licenciaturas y para no ser tacaños sus calificaciones eran de excelencia académica.

Todo un erudito.

Pero ni eso lograba alejar los comentarios mordaces de Pitch Black, uno de los más insistentes "diplomáticos" que no dejaba de susurrar a su padre las miles de desgracias que atraería a su pueblo si se empeñaba en mantener esa postura independiente y autosuficiente.

—Joven Haddock puede que alcance su meta pero… recuerde que el tiempo corre… Berk no pude esperar tanto tiempo…

Huccup sentía tanta rabia contra ese hombre, Pitch Black era el mismo mal en persona, era la serpiente que auguraba malos presagios. Hiccup sintia las lágrimas salir de sus ojos ante la desesperación e impotencia.

—Este será mi cuarto durante este año. —Dijo Jamie mientras abría la puerta y regresándolo al presente.

Su hermanito y su padre eran las personas más importantes para él. Con ternura acaricio la cabecita de Jamie y dijo —vendré mañana temprano por ti, y no quiero estarte esperando.

Jamie asintió feliz. E Hiccup salió junto a Astrid. Este sería un año muy difícil, pero agradable porque tendría a Jamie a su lado.

Continuara….

Si decido que esto no camina como debe, lo retirare….

Lo termino y lo vuelvo a subir cuando lo mejore.

Asi que tranquilos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	3. Estudiantes

**Capítulo 3 Estudiantes.**

Jack Overland Frost con sus dieciséis años, casi diecisiete era un joven bastante atractivo, y no es que persónamele lo creyera, no. La idea se apoyaba en las casi cuarenta jovencitas que habían formado un club de admiradoras en su nombre y sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa alabanza se sentía inseguro intentando encontrar a cierto chiquillo de cabellos cobrizos.

Además estaba la pequeña incógnita de ¿Qué haría cuando lo encontrara? Es decir, seguro, seguro no estaba, no tenía ni en claro para que lo estaba buscando.

Jack dio un suspiro recargándose contra la pared y sujetando demasiado fuerte el asa de su mochila. Era ridículo su comportamiento, husmeando por el área de primaria como vil acosador. Debería avergonzarse, dar media vuelta e irse a su clase porque se trataba de un niño.

—No soy un pedófilo. —Se dijo llevando la mano pálida a su frente en signo de aprensión.

Una risa cristalina le lleno los oídos de tal manera que incluso el alboroto que lo rodeaba desapareció para dejar que aquella música celestial le llenara la audición.

"Es él" pensó al tiempo en que sus ojos buscaban desesperados al motivo de su extraña conducta.

Miles de personitas corrían de un lado a otro, gritaban, reían y hablaban sin parar, Jack chasqueo los labios con frustración y entonces el alma se le fue del cuerpo.

El chiquillo al que tanto había estado buscando sonreía de una forma desinhibida mientras recibía una caricia en sus cabellos de parte de…

—Rasmus— siseo con odio contenido. ¿Qué hacia ese hijo de … tocándolo? ¿Por qué lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? Y sobre todo ¿por qué no le dijo que lo conocía?

Jack rodo los ojos y resoplo ante su última pregunta, luego se contestó él solo: será porque nunca hablo con él, o quizá porque cuando pregunto por mi estado de ánimo lo mande de paseo.

—Maldición. —Siseo y se dejó caer contra el muro, ahora tendría que hacer méritos con su tío.

Jack volvió a asomar la cabeza, y ahí estaba el niño sonriendo cual sol para el #$%&/(#$&$%$&$ de su Tío.

La campana sonó, Jack vio correr al castaño al aula, mentalmente anoto la clase y el grado. Una vez seguro de que no había posibilidad de duda, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Por la tarde tendría una plática con Rasmus.

[…]

Hiccup entro al aula mirando en todas direcciones, al parecer hoy no tendría comitiva de recepción.

—Buenos días renacuajo. —

Hiccup encogió la cabeza entre sus delgados hombros e hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¿Por qué los Dioses lo odiaban? ¿Habría cometido alguna falta imperdonable en su vida anterior para merecer ese castigo? Porque no encontraba la razón de tener tan mala suerte. ¿O es que acaso su crimen fue saltase grados? La verdad, fue muy mala idea pensar que podía lidiar con brabucones mucho mayores que él.

—Te estoy hablando. ¡Oh! Es que también eres sordo— insulto Áster apartándolo de un ligero, solo para él, golpe al castaño.

Hiccup miro al chico, Áster media un metro ochenta y siete, tenía los ojos verdes, su cabello era de un hermoso gris azulado, y las marcas o tatuajes en sus blancos brazos le hacían ver imponente. Sí en definitiva el chico conocido como Bunnymund era atractivo pero…

—Te comió la lengua el ratón Haddock

Hiccup rodo los ojos, de verdad no tenía una mejor frase. Es decir, se supone que estaban a un nivel licenciatura, ¡que piense en algo más inteligente e ingenioso! Reprocho Hiccup mentalmente y rodo los ojos arto de la situación.

Áster lo odiaba desde el primer día, ¿Por qué? Porque Hiccup le arrebato de un día para otro el título de mejor estudiante, acrecentando su humillación por ser casi tres años más joven y para colmo de males, Haddock era el niño modelo, un símbolo de bondad y rectitud. ¡Bah! El chico solo era una mosquita muerta.

Áster sonrió ladino listo para soltar otro insulto cuando un golpe en su nuca casi lo hace caer. Con una mueca de furia se giró hacia su agresor. Áster miro al joven frene a él y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, un par de ojos verde toxico lo miraban con odio.

—Señores. Tomen asiento — ordeno fuerte y claro Rasmus pasando entre la multitud rumbo al estrado hasta el escritorio del profesor en donde se instaló. —Espero no tener que toparme con percances como el anterior durante este siclo, porque, señores, no soy paciente. Bien comencemos…

Los alumnos tomaron asiento.

Hiccup miro al profesor agradecido de su oportuna aparición y de su forma de censurar la actitud de Áster. En una o dos ocasiones Rasmus también se volvió hacia Hiccup para sonreírle cómplice y guiñarle el ojo. Hiccup rio ante el gesto y fue aún más feliz cuando disimuladamente el profesor dejo sobre su mesa un papel con indicaciones de una hora y lugar, para un encuentro furtivo.

—Ahí estaré. —contesto Hiccup con disimulo. Si antes pensó que este sería un semestre agradable debido a Jamie ahora ese pronóstico mejoraba considerablemente debido a Rasmus.

[…]

Hiccup golpeaba el suelo con la planta de los pies, impaciente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no ponía atención al profesor, era la sexta hora y no podía dejar de contar los minutos que faltaba para salir de ahí y correr a…

—Aun no te has librado Haddock. —Siseo Áster a su espalda—Espera a que suene la campana y…

Hiccup trago con dificultad saliva. Todo ese agravio solo por quitarle el título de mejor alumno. Áster debía estar realmente mal de la cabeza.

La campana sonó e Hiccup salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería saber lo que tenían planeado para él. Mientras corría podía escuchar los gruñidos de Áster a su espalda, solo tenía que dar un par de vueltas en los pasillos y los perdería.

[…]

Jack se había saltado la última clase debido a que los alumnos de primaria tenían un horario diferente. Así que… ahí estaba él, esperando a que la campana de la última hora sonara para los niños. No tuvo que esperar mucho y su espera se vio recompensada cuando entre la multitud de chiquillos escuchó las exclamaciones jubilosas de a quien él esperaba.

Jack lo miro de arriaba a bajo, sus grandes y expresivos ojos avellana destellaban con la luz del sol, sus mejillas rojas cual granadas denotaban la emoción que sentía y sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa que se acentuaba tras cada exclamación.

Varios niños lo rodeaban y él parecía iluminar el mundo entero con su risa e inocencia.

—¡Oh! Debo irme. —Argumento el niño mientras veía su reloj de pulsera.

Sus amigos parecieron decepcionarse y como no, si con él se llevaba toda la luz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al niño por diferentes pasillos y mientras avanzaba más preocupado se ponía. ¿Qué asunto tendría un niño tan lindo como ese en un lugar tan sólido? Hubo un momento en que lo perdió de vista, luego sonrió al escucharlo exclamar mientras jugaba, exactamente como en la biblioteca el día que lo conoció.

— **Toothless. Tienes que virar, vira Toothless… Noooo! Nos disparan…** _las flechas pasaban volando a cada lado, y el gran furia Nocturna las repelía con la poderosa ráfaga de sus alas hasta que… una red cayó sobre el dragón y su jinete._

— **Ríndete Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III no tienes escape**. _Dijo el gran Drago Mano Dura recalcando su victoria con una carcajada aterradora._

—¡ **Nunca! Los dragones son espíritus libres y yo veré que sigan siéndolo.** _Hiccup lo miro con desprecio, jamás se rendiría, él protegería Berk. Pero por sobre todo él protegería a Toothless._

— **Valientes palabras. Pero inútiles. Muere…** _gruño el enorme vikingo y entonces para horror de Hiccup el arma no apuntaba a él… apuntaba a su dragón._

— **Toothless…**

A Jack se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador. Era como si el niño de verdad estuviera viviendo el momento de ver morir a alguien tan importante. Cuando la exclamación se fue apagando dejando en su lugar algunos gemidos ahogados, Jack dio un paso listo para salir a consolarlo; unos pasos presurosos y una voz familiar lo detuvo. Volvió a esconderse.

—Jamie. Jamie. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Rasmus levantando con facilidad del suelo al castaño y acunándolo entre sus poderosos brazos mientras lo consolaba acariciándole la pequeña espalda. —Ya, todo va estar bien. Tranquilo.

—Le han disparado a Toothless— respondió apesadumbrado el niño, como si aquella afirmación fuera suficiente para que todos comprendieran su dolor.

—¡Oh! Jamie. —Rasmus miro al peluche negro que representaba un dragón, y le resulto incómodamente conocido. —Es solo un juguete. No va a pasarle nada y tú eres el dueño de esa historia si quieres puedes hacer que… bueno… sea inmune o inmortal.

Jamie lo miro asombrado y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. —Toothless no es inmortal. A pesar de ser poderoso tiene muchas debilidades y la más grande es su jinete. Toothless está enamorado de Hiccup.

Rasmus sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora ante aquella declaración. —Hiccup… ¿tu hermano Hiccup?

Jamie asintió. —Hiccup es el único heredero de Estoico el Vasto, regente de Berk y...

—Como que único… ¿y tú?

Jamie lo miro asombrado, como si de repente Rasmus le estuviera afirmando que los cerdos volaban. —Yo no viví en esa época.

Rasmus torció el gesto sin comprender del todo a que se refería el niño; recogió al peluche y se lo entrego a su dueño mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos para que pudieran hablar cara a cara

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Hiccup y Toothless encontraran como salir de ese lio. Son muy listos y se tienen el uno al otro.

Jamie asintió ya más tranquilo y feliz, Rasmus tenía razón. Hiccup pensaría una forma de salvarse y volver a casa.

—¡Oye! Jamie. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Cuestiono el profesor mientras comenzaba a caminar. El niño asintió. —Hiccup ¿qué siente por su dragón?

Jamie le regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa a ojos cerrados antes de contestar—Él también lo ama con todo su corazón. Es más; juro que si morían sus almas no descansarían hasta encontrarse nuevamente.

—¡Valla! Eso es amor. —Declaro Rasmus alejándose por el pasillo con Jamie aun en brazos.

Esa frase apenas fue escuchada por Jack, se había quedado mirando cómo se marchaba, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que dio un jadeo frustrado por no haber logrado hablar con Jamie.

—Jamie… Se llama Jamie. —suspiro ante la conmoción de sentimientos que lo embarraban. El solo nombre se derretía en su boca cual exquisito chocolate.

Le quedaba perfecto. Jamie es perfecto. Pensó emocionado y entonces algo lo empujo asía adelante haciendo lo caer de rodillas.

—Auch… Fíjate por donde caminas. —Exclamo molesto.

[…]

Hiccup hizo acopio de toda su destreza, esquivo aquí y allá a varios alumnos, viro en varias esquinas y no paro hasta que llego a un pasillo desierto, solo hasta entonces se permitió un respiro. Había escapado por los pelos. Incluso llego a sentir los dedos de Áster rozando su chaqueta.

Camino un tramo de espaldas, con la mirada fija para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía, después de todo no tenía la más mínima intensión de guiar a sus cazadores a su encuentro especial. Una vez convencido de que estaba solo se relajó y entonces…

—Auch…fíjate por donde caminas.

Hiccup se levantó del suelo apresurándose a disculpase y no pudo disimular su sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia el gran ídolo Jack Frost en ese oscuro y alejado lugar?

—Ehmm… Sí, yo lo siento, no estaba prestando atención y…—Intento excusarse Hiccup.

—Está bien, yo también andaba en las nubes. —Rio incomodó, el tono con que reclamo había sido levemente molesto, aunque en realidad fue más el susto. —¿ tú no te hiciste daño?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

—qué bueno… —Jack dio dos pasos hacia el lado contrario. —Debo irme. Así que… nos vemos. —y salió a todo correr.

Hiccup se le quedo mirando hasta que doblo la esquina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se volvió a preguntar.

—Hermano. —Hiccup se giró para ver a un Jamie que corría a su encuentro. —vamos no te quedes ahí. —Dijo tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo y que se apresurara. —Rasmus nos está esperando.

Hiccup agito la cabeza, quizá Jack solo buscaba un lugar para estar a solas, pensó. No le dio mayor importancia mientras caminaba felizmente junto a su pequeño hermanito. Si hubiera puesto más atención como era normal en él hubiera notado que un par de ojos azules los miraban muy interesados en su parentesco.

[…]

Áster miro en todas direcciones, el maldito renacuajo se le había escapado otra vez, mascullo y se dispuso a buscarlo, no pararía hasta darle una buena paliza. No debía estar muy lejos…

—¡Ah! Hola Áster.

Bunnymund se congelo, literalmente, en su lugar. Se giró tan lentamente que parecía estar en cámara lenta y entonces se encontró de frente a un par de ojos imposiblemente azules.

—Jack —Respondió y casi dio un salto en su mismo lugar de la impresión.

—¡Ey! Estas pálido, cualquiera diría que has visto a un fantasma. —Rio burlón.

Áster frunció el ceño. —No es asunto tuyo. —respondió mosqueado de haber hecho el ridículo frente al albino.

—Pero que carácter —continuo diciendo Jack mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás. —No te enojes. Bu-nnyyyy…—deletreo con malicia.

Conejo junto a un más las cejas, gruño molesto y apretó el paso hasta perderlo.

Áster dio un profundo suspiro apenas verse solo, debía controlarse o Jack terminaría dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. ¡Dioses! Si hasta estaba agrediendo a Hiccup Haddock solo porque en alguna ocasión escucho a Jack decir lo interesante que parecía ser el castaño.

—¡Maldición! ¿Que estoy haciendo? —se preguntó pasando su mano por el rostro, era extremo su comportamiento. — un momento… Jack jamás pasea por esa parte de la escuela y… salió por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos… y NO… NO.. NO…. no podía haber estado con Haddock…

Áster negó con la cabeza, era una tontería, Jack no podía estar interesado de verdad en ese cerebrito enclenque. Aunque… no, era mejor no pensarlo o podía terminar matando a Haddock.

Con miles de ideas se apresuró a regresar a su dormitorio, necesitaba un baño de agua helada para enfriar sus ideas.

Continuara…

Wuaaa! Este cap quedo un poco más largo y me está encantando como se está desarrollando. Para los que aún tienen duda aquí van las aclaraciones.

El uniforme y la escuela estaban basados en las de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué? Pues porque vi una imagen en donde estaban Jack, Hiccup, Merida y Rapunsel con ese atuendo y me encanto, pero como no he visto las películas de las chicas pues no las puse para no arruinar su carácter.

Jamie tiene ocho años, es exactamente el mismo niño que conoció Jack en la película

Jack también tiene la misma edad de la película

Hiccup el de la primera, quizá un año más.

Conejo… y Toothless no estoy muy seguro…

Bien nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Enredos

Espero que aun mantengan sus ganas por leer esta historia. Se que estuve desaparecido un rato… un ratote, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Atte: Ciel Phantomvhive.

 **Capítulo 3 Enredos**

Los hermanos Haddock se despidieron de Rasmus a eso de las siete de la tarde. O esa era su intención pues Hiccup se negaba a soltar la mano del profesor cuando este se la estrecho en forma de despedida. Era tan difícil aparentar que entre Rasmus y él solo existía una relación de alumno-maestro cuando ellos eran mucho, mucho más.

Jamie por su parte sonrió ante la estampa que representaban los dos y con un alegre —Nos vemos mañana Rasmus— corrió hacia su dormitorio, seguramente su hermano jamás se lo diría pero agradecería esos minutos a solas con su novio.

Rasmus sonrió conmovido por el gesto de Jamie y como era un hombre que valoraba los detalles debía corresponder a su cuñadito.

Con un ágil movimiento tomo con una mano la cintura a Hiccup mientras la otra con suavidad dirigía el rostro del castaño hasta sus labios.

Hiccup jadeo apenas percibir el aliento de Rasmus y por instinto abrió la boca para recibir la deliciosa lengua del pelinegro. Esponjosa, cálida y envolvente era la sensación que lo embargaba, sentía cada poro de su piel suplicar por un poco más de contacto entre ellos, cual si el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuera pecado porque se pertenecían mutuamente.

—Te amo—susurro Ramus mientras su ojos hablaban de la gran verdad de sus palabras. Remarcando con énfasis el sentimiento que anidaba en su pecho y que era aún más grande que la palabra.

—y yo a ti— contesto Hiccup acariciando los cabellos azabache enroscando sus brazos alrededor de cuello blanco.

Quizás sus encuentros ser verían reducidos e incluso deberían aguantar verse solo de lejos ciertos días de la semana pero…

—Mi corazón es tuyo—arguyo Ramus antes de asaltar nuevamente la dulce boca de Hiccup.

Haddock sintió un escalofrió recorrerle debido a aquella declaración, los poderosos brazos lo estrechaban con cariño serenándole el alma.

[…]

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, no tenía tarea pendiente e incluso había adelantado unas cuantas lecciones. Odiaba despertarse temprano porque no importaba lo que hiciera nunca lograba volver a conciliar el sueño. Jamie dio un resoplido molesto antes de que sus ojos recayeran sobre el cuaderno de dibujo que su hermano le había dado; con cuidado lo abrió hasta obtener una página en blanco; sus finos dedos la acaricio antes de tomar el lápiz y comenzar a dibujar. Si Hiccup podía entonces él también, por algo eran hermanos, entre ellos necesariamente debía haber mayor similitud que el color de su cabello, porque hasta en la tonalidad de su iris eran opuestos.

Cada trazo iba dando forma al rostro que tenía fijo en su mente, la nariz respingada, dientes blancos, labios delgados, cejas definidas, una piel blanca y unos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar.

Jamie dio un suspiro profundo al contemplar el resultado, no se parecía en nada él; cerro el cuaderno con molestia, tomo su mochila y a Toothless y salió. Mientras caminaba noto en las ventanas el hielo empañando los cristales y sonrió.

—Puede que aun haya nieve. —Dijo esperanzado y corrió al patio.

Jamie dio una exclamación de gusto al ver la blanca nieve lista para ser su campo de juego.

Uno tras otra las embarcaciones de los invasores caían destruidas por los dragones comandados por el gran Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. El hijo de Estoico el Vasto jamás se amedrentaría, cuanto menos teniendo a Toothless de su lado.

Estaba tan centrado que, cuando escucho un… ¡Splasss! a su espalda salto del susto. Había sido mala idea salir solo a esas horas de la mañana.

[…]

A Jamie le gustaban los dragones.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Jack. Y solo por eso se vio a si mismo mirando diferentes páginas Web en busca de juguetes con esa forma. Había de todas formas y colores pero ninguno remotamente parecido al dragón negro que Jamie cargaba a todos lados.

—Diantres— remilgo y se dejó caer derrotado. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para llamar su atención?

Necesitaba observarlo un poco más para descubrir algo que le permitiera cruzar al menos unas palabras con él. Jack soltó un suspiro profundo, tomo su abrigo y su bufanda decidido a salir al patio principal, seguramente estaría soplando un aire helado y si tenía suerte aun habría nieve. Amaba la nieve, tan blanca, tan pura, tan fría… tan honesta. Igual a su madre. Jack sintió el cosquilleo en sus ojos propios del llanto, meneo la cabeza y se negó a llorar, apresuro el paso.

Eran las siete de la mañana, la mayoría de los estudiantes apenas se estarían desperezando en sus camas, así que eso le daba un margen de una hora para disfrutar el silencio casi total que embargaba el gran castillo.

Abrió la puerta al patio y se quedó atónito. Frente a él un pequeño castaño corría y reía feliz entre la nieve, mientras combatía contra enemigos imaginarios.

—Ríndete Drago —Grito Jamie tomando entre sus manos una vara que sostenía cual espada. —Tus tropas no son rivales para…

¡Splasss! Se escuchó.

Jack concentrado como estaba en observar al niño había pisado hielo, resbalo y aterrizo sobre un charco de agua empapándose todo el trasero.

—Ehmmm Hola. —Dijo Jack colocándose de pie y deseando que Jamie desviara la mira que tena fijamente mantenía sobre él. —Este… no te detengas, se estaba poniendo interesante. —argumento sintiendo el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas e intentando sonreír de manera que no se le notara la vergüenza.

Una suave risa se dejó escuchar para ir aumentando poco a poco de volumen hasta convertirse en una escandalosa carcajada. Jamie se sujetaba el estómago mientras reía sin parar.

Jack lo miro asombrado, se estaba riendo de él. Molesto apretó los labios y sin considerarlo mucho tomo nieve para hacer una bola y lanzarla directamente hacia el rostro del castaño.

—¡Ja! —dijo y rio fuerte. Jamie había caído de espaldas. —ahora ¿quién se ríe?

Jamie no tardo en corresponder el ataque y en un dos por tres ambos evadían, lanzaban e intentaban derrotar al otro. Bolas de nieve volaban y se estrellaban mientras la luz del día clareaba cada vez más sin que ninguno de los dos participantes de aquella guerra lo notara.

Jack respiraba agitado, era el momento decisivo, se lanzaría en un ataque frontal. Con un grito de guerra salió de su escondite listo para recibir de lleno los misiles que le fueran enviados y en lugar de eso se topó de frente con el pequeño cuerpo de Jamie.

Jack callo encima del niño mientras este era recibido por la capa de nieve y reía feliz de la vida. Jack lo miro, era reconfortante tenerlo tan cerca mientras su aroma a chocolate y galleta le inundaba los sentidos.

—Jamie. —Susurro mientras sus manos apresaban en un abrazo protector al castaño. Estaba en el cielo, sus pulsaciones llevan un ritmo acelerado pero constante, su mente estaba en blanco y era inmensamente feliz. Como si su alma hubiera estado gritando desesperada y Jack no lo hubiera notado hasta que lo encontró a él, a Jamie.

—Eres un fantasma muy divertido —aseguro Jamie mientras lo miraba de frente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eh! No. Yo no soy un fantasma—se indignó poniéndose de pie de un salto. —¿Por qué piensas que soy un fantasma?

Y la respuesta nunca llego, Jamie había aprovechado el desconcierto de Jack para levantarse y correr a la escuela.

—Si no quieres llegar mojado y tarde a clase te recomiendo que corras —Grito mientras desaparecía del campo de visión de Jack al entrar por la puerta. Los pasitos resonaron presurosos en el lustroso suelo del gran castillo acompañados de su risa cristalina.

—Pequeño tramposo —siseo Jack, luego se le dibujo una divertida sonrisa, su respiración aún estaba agitada. —Voy a atraparte Jamie. —se prometió mientras acataba el consejo del menor. Había sido una deliciosa forma de comenzar el día.

[…]

Hiccup miraba en todas direcciones esperando a que el diablillo que tenía por hermano apareciera. Eran las ocho cuarenta y si no se apresuraban no llegarían a la primera clase y eso era inaceptable.

—Hiccup. —Llamo Rasmus al verlo. El castaño tembló levemente al escucharlo deseando que su alegría de verlo no fuera tan evidente, con una sonrisa le devolvió el saludo. —¿No deberías estar ya en eal aula?

—Sí, pero no encuentro a Jamie y…

Ramus negó con la cabeza, Hiccup parecía la madre más que el hermano.

—Ve a clases, me asegurare de que llegue a tiempo.

—Pero…

—Ve.

Hiccup asintió y corrió para llegar a tiempo.

—Ahora, ¿en donde debo buscar a ese chiquillo travieso?— se preguntó, un segundo después Jamie apareció en la esquina.

El pequeño cuerpo le temblaba y sus mejillas rojas cual granadas acentuaban el azul de sus labios.

—¿En dónde has estado? Tu hermano estaba preocupado y…. ¿Por qué estas mojado?

—Ehmm yo… yo…

Rasmus inspiro hondo y sus ojos se agrandaron cual amplios eran. Tenía que ser un mal pensado porque de otro modo entonces casi podía jurar que Jamie, el dulce e inocente Jamie parecía estar escondiendo algo y no cualquier algo, porque el nerviosismo que demostraba solo podía identificarlo como…

"Está enamorado" grito cada célula de su cuerpo. "No eso no puede ser" se dijo mentalmente, luego más preguntas lo asaltaron. ¿De quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría su sobreprotector hermano mayor? Mejor aún, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Hiccup? ¿y si no se lo decía? ¡Claro que tenía que decírselo! Pero y si era un amor unilateral y Jamie no quería que nadie se enterara…

—Ve a cambiarte —Ordeno Ramus sujetando el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Jamie obedeció en el acto.

—Y apenas es el principio del semestre— resoplo el profesor.

Continuara…


	5. Pensamientos

**Capítulo 4 Pensamientos.**

Jamie corrió por los pasillos hasta su salón logrando entrar justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta. Sus amigos no tardaron en comenzar a preguntar el motivo del retraso, preguntas que supo sortear con evasivas.

Por el momento su amistad con Jack no era del todo estable a pesar de su pasado, pasado que Jack no recordaba, se recalcó, y que Jamie no deseaba traer a colación para evitar entristecerse cuando el albino lo mirara con desconcierto, sino es que hasta terminaba pensando que tenía un problema psicológico. Era mejor no apresurar las cosas y esperar a que poco a poco volvieran a conocerse, a enam…

Jamie soltó un suspiro anhelante, un instante después negó con la cabeza e intento enfocarse en el presente porque de nada le serviría evocar un pasado que ya no existía para ninguno de los dos, además él estaba ahí con otro propósito.

Con forme las clases transcurrían Jamie miraba impaciente por la ventana, quería ver a su hermano, de esa forma evitaría seguir dándole vueltas a su relación con Jack. Aunque…

El castaño volvió a suspirar, debía tener cuidado si no quería que el ingenioso y avispado Hiccup descubriera que le ocultaba cosas y no solo por el hecho de que podría con aquella pista indagar más de lo necesario y encontrar respuestas que aún no estaba preparado para escuchar, sino porque echaría a perder sus planes.

—Solo un poco más, solo un poco más de tiempo —susurro Jamie apretando las manos en puños hasta ponerlos blanco por la presión.

Había sido divertido pasar tiempo con Jack como antes. Hiccup y Rasmus disfrutaban cuando estaban a solas, y Jamie quería eso mismo, deseaba tener a Jack para él, solo para él.

—Suena muy egoísta de mi parte — se reprendió sin embargo, su sentir distaba mucho de eso. —Jack Frost —susurro disfrutando de cada silaba que componía el nombre del chico.

Jamie inspiro y exhalo anhelante. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que toparse con Jack pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Se lamentó. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener un distractor tan poderoso, no cuando estaba punto de terminar con su misión.

[…]

Rasmus entro al salón con un aire de gran señor, todas las miradas femeninas recayeron sobre su persona y brillaron con deseo pero, para él solo existía un par de ojos verde vivo que lo atrapaban poderosamente. Las mismas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron la primera vez que visito Berk.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Su hermano Joel Overland Frost con sus veintisiete y apenas comenzando con su ascenso político fue asignado como intermediario diplomático. Joel jamás demostró, si es que lo estuvo en algún momento, nerviosismo ni duda, era un hombre estoico que se guardaba sus emociones. Aun así y con un casi imperceptible titubeo le pidió acompañarlo.

Rasmus para entonces de dieciséis años sintió un enorme gozo, su hermano estaba pidiendo, indirectamente, su ayuda, que él no dudo en dar.

Apenas llegar a Berk, Rasmus noto dos cosas: una, la gente era feliz, no superficialmente o de dientes para afuera como se suele decir, no, eran de verdad felices; y dos: eran un pueblo orgulloso que amaba su independencia y soberanía.

Estoico el Vasto los agasajo con un banquete digno de un rey, los aposentos durante su estadía fueron excelentes, pero para Rasmus lo mejor fue conocer a las dos pequeñas luces de la vida del regente.

Hiccup de diez años y Jamie de dos.

Ambos niños exquisitos a la vista empero, se decantó por los ojos esmeralda que desprendía una increíble avidez de conocimiento.

A partir de entonces cada que Joel anunciaba un nuevo viaje a Berk, Rasmus no dudaba en apuntarse, una tras otra las visitas fueron formando entre Hiccup y Rasmus una fuerte amistad, amistad que no tardo en derivar en un sentimiento aún más fuerte.

Incluso ahora que rememoraba los hechos se sentía sumergido en un sueño, había pasado cinco años lanzando indirectas muy directas a Hiccup, las cuales en su inocencia jamás capto hasta que al fin de lo que fue una eternidad para el azabache un día, sin previo aviso, Hiccup durante una de sus caminatas hizo algo tan inesperado como anhelado.

Recordaba las manitas de Hiccup aferradas a su camisa jalando de ella hasta hacerlo inclinarse y de esa forma estamparle un beso rápido y brusco. Sus bocas habían chocado en un impacto inexperto y para nada romántico.

Rasmus no lo podía creer, Hiccup, su Hiccup en un acto de valentía le robo un beso.

—¿Profesor?

Rasmus parpadeo varias veces para centrarse en el presente y alejar, de mala gana, el recuerdo de aquel primer contacto entre ellos. Sin proponérselo sus ojos verde toxico viajaron al tercer pupitre de la fila pegada a la ventana donde Hiccup miraba hacia afuera con cierta nostalgia, como si el muchacho deseara salir volando de ahí, cabe decir que era un sentimiento compartido.

 _Si tuviera alas, Hiccup jamás volvería a tocar tierra_ , pensó Rasmus.

—Cuál es la duda… —se forzó a responder mirando directamente a la estudiante.

—Le preguntaba si los acontecimientos en Italia de principios del siglo XIV pudieron ser el preámbulo de la catástrofe sufrida por Polonia en el año de…

Rasmus dio un suspiro cansado, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que todos desaparecieran para poder comerse a Hiccup de una y mil maneras.

Hiccup por su parte sintió la mira del maestro sobre su persona y a su manera capto en las intenciones de Rasmus y enrojeció cual granada.

—Pervertido —rumio avergonzado el ojiverde, después intento ignorarlo por lo que restaba de la clase aunque en realidad él estuviera deseando hacer realidad los pecaminosos deseos del mayor.

[…]

—¿Con frialdad?… —cuestiono Jack con los ojos entrecerrados en una mueca que desprendía cierta malicia. —No es que sea frío, lo sucede es que no he encontrado quien merezca conocer mi calidez —termino de responder a sus compañeros de laccrosse.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, ¿Qué estaría buscando Jack? Cualquiera de los presentes habría dicho **SI** a la belleza que le declaro su amor hace un momento a Jack. Cualquiera menos Jack Frost, quien la miro sonriente y con palabras amables declino la propuesta romántica.

Ella dejo salir algunas lágrimas, él no se inmuto ni cambio de opinión, solo reiteró:

—Podemos ser amigos.

Ella lo miro anonadada de la austera reacción que el albino tuvo a su desconsuelo y entonces estallo.

—Eres frio, tan frio como tu nombre Jack Frost —

Jack termino de recoger sus cosas y con maleta al hombro salió de los vestidores. Era irritante ver como sus compañeros, nunca amigos, parecían envidiar la atracción que ejercía en las chicas, un interés que terminaba muchas veces por incomodarlo o simplemente molestarlo.

Muchas lo veían como un trofeo. Pues ¿Quién no querría al capitán del equipo tres veces campeón nacional de laccrosse como novio?

Jack podía tener muchos atributos pero ninguno importaba más que la fama.

Con malestar camino sin rumbo hacia los jardines traseros, a esa hora, casi la comida, la mayoría de los alumnos preferían estar dentro por lo que podía contar con algunos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad.

Su próximo partido para las nacionales se jugaría la semana entrante y Jack esperaba, deseaba poder invitar a Jamie a verlo.

Jack se vio sonriendo cuando termino imaginándose al pequeño castaño gritando su nombre desde las gradas en lugar de su ya tan conocido club de admiradoras. No, él no quería a ninguna de aquellas niñitas tontas a su lado. Jack quería…

— Toothless…

Jack escuchó la exclamación de aquella vocecita que lo encandilaba y busco con apremio por los alrededores como si dar con Jamie fuera una necesidad implícita.

—Toothless, Toothless….

Jack frunció el ceño, sino fuera porque sabía que el tal Toothless era un peluche estaría muy celoso de que aquel nombre fuera pronunciado con tanta constancia y cariño, aunque… quizás Jamie ya estaba en la edad de dejar los peluches.

—Toothless… espera… No, no lamas ahí… —Se escuchó jadear al niño y Jack se apresuró a encontrarlo. —¡Ah! Se siente… se siente bien, pero…

—Jamie —llamo asustado de lo que podría pasar si no lo encontraba su mente e imaginación estaban trabajando a mil por hora.

—Jack—exclamo feliz y hasta entonces el peliblanco noto que Jamie se encontraba encaramado sobre uno de los árboles.

—¡Por Dios, Jamie! Baja de ahí, puedes hacerte daño.

Jamie sonrió complacido de ver la preocupación sincera en el rostro de Jack y solo por eso acepto bajar. Las primeras ramas fueron fáciles, la parte peliaguda seria en donde el tronco estaba completamente desnudo.

Frost elevo una ceja al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo había hecho para subir en primer lugar? Su pregunta rápidamente fue contestada.

Jamie desato el nudo de la corbata del uniforme con la cual rodeo el tronco, utilizando la prenda como soga comenzó su descenso.

El rasgar de la tela se escuchó claramente, Jamie miro asustado la parte en donde estaba rompiéndose la corbata y Jack corrió a atrápalo antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Jack de espaldas contra el suelo, encima de él Jamie respirada agitadamente debido al susto.

Como respuesta Jamie hecho a reír asegurándole a Jack que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Jack junto sus cejas, listo para soltarle un sermón por su poca prudencia y mucha temeridad, pero cuando iba a hablar un par de bracitos rodearon su cuello robándole el aliento.

—Siempre estás ahí para atraparme —ronroneo dulcemente el niño sintiendo como las manos de Jack se enroscaban en su cintura.

Jamie suspiro, quería a Jack. Amaba a Jack Frost y por eso…

Con un movimiento etéreo acerco el rostro hasta el de cabellos plata y sin dudarlo junto sus bocas en un tierno beso que buscaba hacerle saber a Jack todo lo que vibraba en su pecho. Lo mucho que le inspiraba.

—Te quiero—gimió Jamie cuando se aparto

Jack apretó más el cuerpo de su niño contra el suyo.

—y yo, te amo —confeso el ojiazul antes de tomar por asalto la dulce y adictiva boca de Jamie.

Si alguna vez pensó que saber el nombre del niño lo hizo feliz entonces, ahora que lo besaba necesitadamente se encontraba en el nirvana, en los campos elíseos, en el mismo cielo.

Jamie jadeaba en busca de aire antes de que sus labios fueran nuevamente atrapados por los hambrientos de Jack y casi no fue consiente del gemido erótico que exhalo debido a las caricias en su anatomía.

Jack escucho aquel sonido glorioso y la parte baja de sus caderas salto de emoción empero, con toda su fuerza de voluntad detuvo sus manos, tenía que serenarse o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que arrepentiría porque Jamie aún era un niño.

Jamie lo miro desconcertado, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Jamie —llamo Jack con cariño tomando entre sus manos el rostro de pequeño. —Te molestaría si… —y entonces vio la duda y el temor en aquellos orbes avellana. No había nada que justificara hacerle daño. —Te quiero. Te quiero… —Repitió abrazando al que de ahora en adelante seria su Luz.

—Yo te quiero más —contesto correspondiendo el abrazo y recibiendo como recompensa un suave y cálido beso completamente carente del fuego sicalíptico de los anteriores. Jamie sonrió al comprender lo que Jack deseaba.

 _Iremos despacio, hasta que me recuerdes o hasta que ya no pueda aguantar estar sin ti,_ se dijo Jamie con una pícara sonrisa.

[…]

No muy lejos un par de ojos verdes miraban despectivos la escena. Se había equivocado, su enemigo no era Hiccup, si no su pequeño y tierno hermanito.

—Estas muerto renacuajo —siseo Áster apretando los dientes y los puños en clara amenaza.

A paso rápido se alejó del lugar, no pensaba perder a Jack en manos de un niñito estúpido. Jack Frost seria suyo así tuviera que pasar por sobre el mundo entero.

Continuara…

Continuara…


	6. Confrontación

**Capítulo 5 Confrontación**

Jamie sentía su cuerpo flotar entre las nubes y fue aún mejor cuando se arrojó contra la cama y pareció aterrizar en una suave nube de algodón. Era un sueño. Había besado a Jack Frost y este lejos de alejarle le correspondió con una ferocidad inimaginable. Con un deseo sensual que lo consumió cual si en lugar de un espíritu invernal fuera el mismo sol.

—Jack —gimió Jamie abrazando la almohada con fuerza. Aun podía percibir su cuerpo temblando por las caricias recibidas y sus labios vibraban deseos de más contacto. —Jack

Apenas había terminado la cena, durante la cual Jack no paro de mirarlo haciéndole sonrojar. Los labios del albino se movían deletreando palabras picaras que sacaban risas traviesas al menor, MiM Jack le había robado no solo el corazón, sino el alma.

—Me siento tan vivo—murmuro entusiasmado ahogando con el cojín un grito de felicidad que contradecía las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron aumento de intensidad conforme los recuerdos le iban asaltando, recuerdos no muy gratos de una vida de soledad, una vida sin Jack. Una vida que fue dolorosa pero que al final tuvo como recompensa una segunda oportunidad de estar con él, con Jack Frost.

—Quiero verte… necesito verte —susurro entre quejidos, el reloj marcaba las diez, no muy noche pero lo suficiente para que el área de primaria estuviera entre penumbras y la mayoría de sus ocupantes en sus respectivas camas.

Abrió la puerta suavemente sin dejar que emitirá ni el más mínimo ruido y con los pies descalzos salió sigiloso. Uno tras otro los corredores parecían cada vez más extensos, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía un lugar fijo al cual ir. Sabía que Jack estaba en el área de preparatoria pero de ahí ¿asía dónde?

Miro las incontables puertas que componían la residencia de los preparatorianos y… y… y ¿Qué pensaría Jack cuando se presentara en su habitación? Eso en el dudoso caso de dar con ella.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imprudente?

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo una voz a su espalda y Jamie dio un salto del susto.

Con rapidez dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con —Rasmus—casi gimió el niño corriendo a abrazarse de la cintura de su cuñado.

—Jamie, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a repetir en voz baja el profesor y alejando levemente al niño para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo…

—Jamie —presiono Rasmus con mayor autoridad, en su tono se notaba la advertencia explicita de "sin mentiras"

Jamie no lo soporto y comenzó a sollozar suavemente, sus lágrimas amargas y abundantes corrían por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa y solo entonces Rasmus reconoció en aquella mirada avellana un alma mucho más sabia y madura de la que podría tener un niño de diez años.

—Jamie…

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

El profesor asintió, el tono empleado por Jamie fue tan profundo y firme que no dudo que cualquier cosa que saliera del niño, no solo sería una verdad innegable sino que, le cambiaría la vida. Con cariño Rasmus tomo al niño entre sus brazos, no permitiría que siguiera sobre el suelo con los pies desnudos, para dirigirse asía el área de residencia de profesores, es decir a su habitación porque al parecer el niño tenía algo que confesar.

Mientras avanzaba Rasmus agradecía internamente su buena puntería de haber tomado el turno de vigilancia esa noche porque de lo contrario Jamie hubiera terminado con un castigo muy severo.

[…]

Hiccup estaba preocupado, ralamente preocupado pues era demasiado temprano para que Jamie estuviera fuera de su habitación. Con una impaciencia impropia en él, Hiccup entro a la habitación y comenzó a revisar el escritorio de su hermano, quería encontrar cualquier cosa que le dijera porque Jamie parecía estar cambiando a pasos agigantados.

No encontró nada, no había nada. Tareas, libros de ejercicios y su libreta de dibujo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Dio un suspiro cansado, quizá su relación con Rasmus lo estaba afectando, quizá lo estaba descuidando o comenzaba a tener prejuicios que lo pondrían en su contra…

Dos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse en pie y correr a abrir la puerta. ¿Quién podría estar tan temprano buscando a Jamie?

Con las cejas fruncidas y el mal humor de cualquier hermano sobre protector se preparó para afrontar a los amiguitos mal influenciadores que estaban corrompiendo a su dulce e inocente hermanito.

La puerta se abrió de un solo tirón. Verde y azul se quedaron mirando de frente. Uno asombrado y el otro furioso.

Hiccup parpadeo un par de veces dejando de lado su ira, debía estar soñando, porque era inverosímil dar como real al Jack Frost que con sonrisa forzada lo mirada perplejo.

—¡Eh! Hola —Saludo Jack mientras buscaba con la mirada a Jamie.

Hiccup arrugo aún más el entrecejo, al notar la intención del albino. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Jamie? ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Por qué él no estaba enterado de que Jamie lo conocía? ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? ¿Eran amigos o...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo…? ¿En qué momento…?

Entre más preguntas formulaba la astuta cabeza de Hiccup, menos le gustaba las deducciones a las que estaba llegando. Como una ligera advertencia Hiccup tenso los hombros y apretó las manos en puños.

—Él no está aquí —argullo Hiccup cortante dando un paso al frente obligando a Jack a retroceder.

Estando a la par podía notarse claramente la diferencia de estatura, Jack era como por cinco centímetros más alto que Hiccup y ni eso logro amedrentar a Haddock que lo miraba como si fuera un insecto al cual había que aplastar para evitar una invasión.

—Aléjate de él, Jack —siseo el nombre del muchacho como si se tratara de un insulto y es que de hecho asi lo sentía, Jack Frost era muy bien conocido por su reputación, una reputación que lo colocaba como el ultimo ser humano que Hiccup quería cerca de Jamie.

—Y ¿por qué debería hacerlo? —reto Jack con tono divertido, ¿Quién se creía Haddock para darle ordenes? Hiccup podía ser el hermano mayor de Jamie pero eso no le daba derecho a tomar control de la vida del niño, ni mucho menos a dictar si ellos debían o no estar juntos.

—No sé qué intenciones tienes con Jamie, pero si llegas a tocarle aunque solo sea un solo cabello te juro…

Jack rio ladino —He tenido de él mucho mas que eso —

Un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro burlon derribo a Jack. En ese momento los ojos de Hiccup brillaban con una firme promesa de muerte para Frost.

—Hermano, no. —exclamo Jamie viendo la esena completa y corriendo a interponerse entre ambos adolecentes, o más específicamente a socorrer a Jack.

Hiccup no lo podía creer Jamie, SU Jamie estaba anteponiendo a Jack a él. Con furia apretó las manos listo para tomar del brazo a Jamie y llevarlo lejos.

Jamie acaricio delicadamente la mejilla maltrecha del albino, sus ojos color caramelo le pedían en silencio perdón por el altercado. Jack leyó perfectamente las intenciones de Hiccup y antes de que incluso el mayor de los Haddock moviera un musculo, tomo el rostro de Jamie para besarlo.

Jamie abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, ¡Jack lo estaba besando frente a su hermano! Un pensamiento que se desvaneció en cuanto sintió la esponjosa lengua del albino pidiendo permiso para entrar en su aboca, un permiso que no dudo en conceder y corresponder.

Hiccup por su parte estaba que echaba chispas. —¡Maldito pedófilo! —Grito en un arranque de frustración tomando por los hombros a Jamie para alejarlo de Jack. —Aléjate de mi hermanito. Te lo advierto Jack, no quiero volver a verte ni remotamente cerca de Jamie porque de lo contrario…

—¿De lo contrario que…? —Reto Jack

Continuara…

Este fic poco a poco va ganando sus lectores y eso me alegra. No crean tenía muchas dudas cuando lo publique, como dije es el primer crossover que hago.

Mil gracias por su tiempo y comentarios.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Intrusión

**Capítulo 6 Intrusión**

—¿De lo contrario que…? —Reto Jack con una sonrisa de suficiencia bien marcada en su blanco rostro. —Porque mientras Jamie este conforme yo…

—Jamie es solo niño, él ni siquiera sabe lo que le quiere para desayunar y tú solo buscas aprovecharte de eso… —argullo el mayor de los Haddock señalando con un dedo al rostro del albino.

Jamie apretó las manos en puños y entrecerró los ojos con furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía Hiccup a decir eso? Está bien, tenía la apariencia de un niño pero… ¿acaso no le había demostrado su madurez al aceptarlo sin prejuicios, al apoyarlo y consolarlo cuando le confeso que estaba enamorado de Rasmus, o hasta cuando encubrió sus salidas a Estoico para que Hiccup disfrutara de su romance con el Dragon?

Pues al parecer NO. Porque nada eso contaba, para Hiccup solo era un niño… UN NIÑO.

—Hiccup. —Llamo Rasmus. Su pareja se estaba metiendo en un tema espinoso. Ahora que sabía la verdad Rasmus podía ver la cólera ir ganando terreno en la mirada dulce de Jamie y a pesar de amar a su pareja y querer verlo contento comprendía que Jamie, no solo debía aprovechar el estar con quien amaba sino que tenía todo el derecho de vivir ese amor.

—Rasmus él es aún muy niño y…

Rasmus negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba el punto, el Jamie con el que hablo la noche anterior ya no era un niño, al menos no en toda la palabra, porque incluso si aun conservaba sus esperanzas, sueños y asombros sin duda su determinación y juicio iba mucho más allá de cualquier adulto que hubiera conocido. Rasmus dio un suspiro para luego desaparecer en dos pasos la distancia entre él e Hiccup, con delicadeza lo tomo de la mano para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Sé que es difícil de aceptar pero Jamie es incluso quizás más maduro de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. Además, tu mejor que nadie debería poder reconocer el amor que siente Jack por él. ¿No ves como brilla en sus ojos? ¿Acaso no es el mismo que ilumina los míos cada vez que te veo?

Hiccup se quedó sin habla, ¡Rasmus estaba de parte de ese engendro pasado por blanqueador!

Pero antes incluso de que Hiccup exteriorizara esa molestia Rasmus siguió hablando.

—Jamie te ha apoyado siempre, contra todo y por sobre todo, ¿no crees que es hora de devolverle el favor? — dijo mientras cerraba más el abrazo.

Hiccup miro a su hermanito, era tan pequeño y adorable, un niño lindo que despedía ternura… Hiccup junto sus cejas demostrando con ese gesto el enojo y la indignación que lo inundaba con la sola idea de saber a Jamie en brazos de…

—Pedófilo… —gruño recio para que Jack lo escuchara. No cedería.

Jamie dio un paso al frente irritado, pensaba gritarle muchas verdades a su "hermano mayor". Una mirada suplicante de Rasmus lo contuvo y al volverse para mirar a Jack solo encontró en sus iris azules como el cielo mucha comprensión infinita y mucho amor. Jack no estaba ofendido, ni mucho menos molesto, sabía que tenía que pasar algo así en algún momento debido a la diferencia de edades, aunque tampoco significaba que renunciaría a él.

Las manos grandes y fuertes de Rasmus subieron a los hombros de Hiccup para dar un suave apretón y ese simple contacto pareció calmar al ojiverde que rechinando los dientes y con una mirada asesina bajo la cabeza antes de decir…

—Pobre de ti si lo lastimas, te juro que te encuentro en donde y te castro. Luego are que te tragues tus bolas antes de desollarte y si para entonces aun sigues vivo…

—Creo que ya entendió el mensaje— intervino Rasmus sintiendo calosfríos por la faceta sádica que estaba demostrando su pequeño vikingo. ¡Dioses! ¿En su vida pasada habrá sido así? se preguntó Rasmus mirando detenidamente al chico, o ¿acaso fue ese rasgo lo que le enamoro?

" **Seré masoquista** " se reprendió el dragón devenido en profesor ante la imagen sensualmente morbosa de verse sometido por Hiccup. Deseaba con todo su ser recordar esa vida anterior en que estuvo ligado a Hiccup tan estrechamente que sin importar la muerte lo había seguido para mantenerse a su lado.

" **Yo era un Dragón** " se repitió por millonésima vez sin poder creérselo del todo. Datos como esos, completamente carentes de verosimilitud lo hacían dudar de todo lo escuchado, otro ejemplo de surrealismo era la aseveración de que " **Jack Frost fue un espíritu invernal** "

La verdad el relato de Jamie tenía huecos históricos importantes y mucha, pero mucha falta de realidad, porque no se imaginaba que relación tendría un Dragón y un espíritu invernal para haber renacido al mismo tiempo. Además Hiccup era un vikingo, de hecho el hijo de un jefe vikingo mientras que Jamie… Jamie había sido, según palabras del mismo niño, una persona normal hasta el día en que pudo ver a Jack Frost y enfrento al Coco.

¿El Coco existe?

Entre más lo pensaba más confundido se sentía, porque su razón gritaba que era una locura pero su corazón… su corazón vibraba emocionado como si el hecho de escuchar a Jamie llamándolo Dragón despertara algo en él, como si hubiera visto a través de una máscara para descubrir a su verdadero ser.

Era como estar cien por ciento seguro de que todo lo dicho por Jamie era verdad aun sin ser capaz de comprenderlo.

Rasmus dio un suspiro por ahora dejaría de lado todo ese tema de las vidas pasadas y se concentraría en ser feliz con Hiccup al tiempo en que impedía que su adorado novio le jodiera la vida a su hermanito. Por eso.

—Hiccup ya casi es hora de tu primera clase.

Hiccup abrió grande los ojos y miro con apremio su reloj de pulsera antes de salir a todo vapor de ahí. Rasmus le sonrió a la parejita y siguió a su novio.

Una vez la puerta se cerró el silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, ni Jamie, ni Jack sabían que decir.

—Jack —llamo en un susurro Jamie tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia la cama para que pudiera poner al menos una compresa y evitar que se hinchara su mejilla.

Jamie le agradecía a Rasmus el haber sacado a Hiccup para que pudieran hablar, no solo por el gesto sino también por la confianza que estaba claro depositaba en él y que no pensaba defraudar.

—Golpea duro —se quejó Jack sobándose la parte maltratada.

Jamie bajo la cabeza apenado y temeroso del rumbo que podría tomar su relación debido a ese encuentro desagradable. Jack podría decidir que no le gustaba ser llamado pedófilo, estar en constante observación o simplemente darse cuenta de que tendría menos problemas manteniendo una relación con alguien de su misma edad.

¿Entonces que aria?

No quería renunciar a Jack, cierto que el antiguo guardián jamás le dijo o insinuó nada más allá de una amistad pero... pero si MiM les dio una oportunidad era porque Jack sentía lo mismo que él… porque Jack también lo amaba ¿verdad?

Jamie quería llorar, tenía tantas dudas atoradas en su pecho y muy poca seguridad para exteriorizarlas.

—Pero ahora nada me separa de ti —argullo Jack ajeno a la marabunta de pensamientos del niño frente a él mientras su mano blanca dejaba de tocar el golpe para acariciar de forma casi etérea los cabellos castaños.

Jamio soltó un gemido gustoso y cual gato se acurruco contra el pecho del peliblanco en busca de mayor contacto.

Por su parte Jack suspiro, estaba feliz de haber podido sobrevivir al primer encuentro con el hermano de Jamie. Hiccup sin duda no lo había tomado a bien y… ¿Quién podía culparlo? Después de todo admitía que Hiccup tenía razón al llamarlo pedófilo.

Él mismo pensó en ese adjetivo en algún momento mientras espiaba a Jamie. Espiar… que fea palabra, pero no podía llamar de otra forma a ese acoso al que sometió a Jamie.

Jack de verdad sentía un enorme cariño por Jamie, de verdad lo amaba. Que importaba que fuera poco el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Frost estaba completamente seguro de que nunca encontraría a nadie como Jamie y eso lo conducía a otra nueva incógnita.

¿De dónde venía esa tan imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado?

Porque eso fue, Jamie se convirtió en un requerimiento apremiante desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron por solo unos segundos en la biblioteca. Un deseo nació y exploto en su pecho inundando todo su ser de tal manera lo obligo a buscarlo, encontrarlo… atraparlo con la firme convicción de jamás dejarlo ir porque era suyo. Jamie le partencia tanto como él le partencia a ese niño.

—Te quiero — le confeso elevándole el rostro para mirarlo de frente.

—Yo también te quiero Jack —contesto acercando sus rostros, muriéndose por volver a sentir sus labios.

Sus alientos se dieron la mano, Jamie entre abrió sus labios, una invitación que Jack no dejaría pasar. Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, los mismo que apretaban la casi inexiste cintura; mientras que los del niño le producían corrientes eléctricas mientras envolvían su cuello y sus piernas buscaban un lugar cómodo a cada lado de su cadera.

Jack no sabía si estaba bien o mal, si sus deseos eran egoístas o depravados, de lo único que estaba seguro era que Jamie lo hacía feliz, y que esa alegría solo podía sentirla a su lado, solo con él, solo si era él… Jamie Bennett…

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Jamie Bennett? Se preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos caoba del niño. Ese no era su apellido, Jamie a igual que su hermano ostentaban el apellido Haddock pero…

Jamie Bennett…

Porque ese nombre le sonaba más auténtico, más delicioso y nostálgico.

Bennett…

—¡Que le estás haciendo a mi hermano! —grito Hiccup entrando de golpe a la estancia.

Rasmus resoplo, ni por más trato de mantener la cabeza de Hiccup ocupada en otras actividades no pudo evitar que volviera al darse cuenta de que había dejado solo a su hermanito en una habitación a solas con Jack y una cama.

Jack giro los ojos mientras elevaba las manos cual ladrón atrapado infraganti, maldiciéndose pues por sus divagaciones no había alcanzado a besar a su niño.

Jamie apretó los dientes y miro a su hermano con una declaración de guerra escrita en sus iris. Sí no podía tener un momento intimo don Jack, entonces a Hiccup se le acabaron sus horas felices con Rasmus.

El ex-Dragon leyó perfectamente esa amenaza y trago grueso, no quería tener una abstinencia forzada debido al mal humor de su cuñadito.

E Hiccup…. Hiccup seguía despotricando contra Jack sin importarle nada y completamente ajeno al horror de su pareja y a la ira de Jamie.

¿Me pregunto qué dirá cuando sepa que Rasmus es mi tío? Pensó Jack con picardía, o sí, podía hacer probar a hacer rabiar a Hiccup hasta límites insospechados después de todo, ¿con que otra cosa podía castigarlo si ya le estaba prohibiendo tocar a Jamie?

Continuara…

Bueno creo que este fic tiene muchos, pero muchos seguidores… eso me da gusto, para ser mi primer crossover me siento bien.

Por eso aquí les dejo la actualización y espero mantener este ritmo de un cap por semana.

Atte: Ciel Phantom


	8. Caos

**Capítulo 7 Caos**

Jamie miro por la ventana de su habitación, una habitación en el primer piso de una casa situada en una ciudad llamada Burgess. Sería extraño para cualquiera, menos para Jamie Bennett, esperar ver nevar en pleno verano y precisamente por eso estaba ahí mirando con tanto anhelo como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello y, en cierta medida así era.

—Jack… —murmuro con el corazón latiéndole en un pulso doloroso. —Jack. —repitió sintiendo brotar de sus ojos las innegables lágrimas.

—¿Estás listo Jamie? —pregunto una mujer desde la puerta y el niño simplemente bajo la cabeza deseando ocultar su dolor. —Sé que es difícil para ti…

—Estoy listo —contesto cortando el discurso consolador que ella buscaba escuchara. Él no necesitaba palabras de apoyo, al menos no de ella. De nadie. Porque el único consuelo eficaz vendría de Jack, de su presencia, de su sonrisa y de su frio toque.

Con la mayor dignidad posible se limpió el rostro, tomo su maleta de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Adiós Jack…

..***..

Jamie dio un jadeo ahogado cuando salió abruptamente de su sueño, un poco desconcertado miro en derredor una vez comprobó que se encontraba en el colegio peino con la mano derecha sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás justo antes de abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho y comenzar a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba, la habitación del internado le parecía enorme en ese momento.

Odiaba revivir pasajes de su vida pasada porque cada emoción revivía con una intensidad avasalladora. Era como volver a vivir cada desencanto y pena sazonada además con la frustración de no poder cambiar nada.

Hacia un año comenzó a tener aquellas visiones, un año llevaba soportando su dolor y tristeza solo con la firme convicción de que su vida mejoraría si ayudaba a Hiccup. ¿Pero ayudar a qué? Ni idea.

Al principio tuvo tanto miedo que se encerró en sí mismo, no deseaba hablar con nadie aunque deseara gritar a los cuatro vientos sus dudas.

¿Quién era Jack Frost? ¿Por qué su solo nombre parecía causarle tanto dolor? ¿Por qué podía verse en lugares y situaciones que no correspondían a su edad ni tiempo?

Quería respuestas, por sobre todo algo a lo que aferrarse para no perder la cabeza y entonces algo sucedió, un día, cuando creía estar al límite escucho aquella voz susurrante que le hablaba desde el satélite en el cielo.

La luz plateada de la luna ilumino aquella noche cada rincón de su habitación, y mientras más crecía aquel fulgor más nítida era la voz.

Jamie elevo la vista y salió de la cama con calma para dirigirse hacia la ventana y abrirla. La luna brillaba en el cielo y él solo podía mirarla porque sabía que MiM no volvería a hablarle hasta el día en que se cumpliera la promesa. Hasta el día en que él consumara su propósito. Muchas de sus preguntas fueron respondidas aquella noche, pero también nacieron más dudas.

—Quiero estar con Jack…—murmuro sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a nacer en sus ojos. —Quiero…

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Jamie miro entre asustado y dudoso la madera, ¿se lo habría imaginado?

—Jamie… Jamie… —escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba desde el otro lado y se apresuró a abrir.

Jamie quedo anonadado al ver quien era su nocturno visitante, no podía ser cierto o ¿sí? Sentía el corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, apenas hacia unos segundos había estado deseando verlo y ahora lo tenía justo delante de él.

—Jamie —Dijo Jack apenas en un murmullo ver aparecer el rostro sorprendido del niño y de un empujón abrió la puerta por completo para entrar mientras sus manos envolvían el cuerpo del niño y cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

—Jack—susurro Jamie abrazándose con fuerza del albino. Debía estar soñando. —Jack ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué…? —Intento preguntar sin que su cabeza llegara a hilar una idea coherente.

Jack lo miro temeroso y avergonzado porque no podía decirle simplemente que por alguna razón extraña había despertado a media noche sintiendo que Jamie lo necesitaba y solo por ese presentimiento se arriesgó a salir y recorrer todo el trecho sin saber si lo encontraría despierto.

—Quería verte —respondió el peliblanco bajando la mirada y apretando más el abrazo.

Jamie no necesito más, tomo el rostro de Jack para obligarlo a levantarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, una vez que lo tuvo de frente unió sus labios con un toque suave, casi tímido y sin embargo aquella muestra fue suficiente para encender el deseo de Jack.

Con tacto levanto el pequeño cuerpo de Jamie para llevarlo directamente hacia la cama y colocarlo sobre el mullido colchón con delicadeza. Era toda una visión tenerlo de aquella manera, con la respiración agitada y la lujuria presta debido a la espera de aquello que pasaría a continuación.

—Jack —Jamie extendió los brazos listo para recibir el peso de quien, era y siempre seria, su ser amado.

Y Jack no encontró fuerza dentro de sí mismo para negarse a aquella petición que brillaba en los ojos color avellana de Jamie por eso y sin demora se lanzó a saborear la boquita dulce de labios generosos que se abría para su completo deleite.

—Ahm… Jack —jadeo el niño enroscando con ansia sus brazos alrededor del albino dejando a sus dedos enredarse entre los cabellos blancos como la nieve. Deseaba a Jack con vehemencia, según sus recuerdos llevaba décadas esperando que algo como esto sucediera, su cuerpo le decía que era muchísimo más tiempo, y gritaba con cada movimiento y reacción que estaba urgido de contacto. —Jack… —suplico con voz trémula mientras sus piernas se acomodaban de manera sensual a cada lado de su cadera. —Jack…

Jack sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando aquel gemido entro por sus oídos, Jamie podía ser un niño pero sin duda sabia como incitarlo, como llevarlo a perder el control de sí mismo.

—Jack…—gimo más audiblemente elevando la pelvis para por fin obtener el contacto tan deseaba con la zona baja del albino.

Jack arqueo la espalda ante aquel roce sintiendo como su cuerpo ignoraba por completo a la razón y a su buen juicio para tomar voluntad propia y deshacer en menos de un segundo los botones de la camisa del piyama del niño.

Piel tersa al alcance de su mano fue descubierta, un territorio puramente virginal que exigía un poco de su atención y que él no ignoraría.

El cuerpo de Jamie se estremeció en deleite por el aliento cálido de Jack chocando contra sus rosados pezones. Jack sonrió ladino, era inmoral solo imaginar aquello que estaba a punto de hacer y sin embargo no sintió remordimiento cuando su lengua dio la primera lamida sobre aquel dulce botoncito.

Delicioso, Jamie era delicioso en cualquier sentido.

—Jack… —gimoteo Jamie con las mejillas rosas cual granadas, sus pequeñas manos bajaron del cuello para acariciar el pecho del albino y comenzar a quitar la camisa que traía puesta. No más barreras, no más espera… lo quería en ese instante duro y firme.

Jack sonrio complacido dejando que Jamie hiciera de él a su antojo y…

—Jack Frost—siseo una tercera voz a su espalda.

Jack y Jamie dieron un respingo involuntario.

—¿Que creen que están haciendo? —siseo Ramus con un tomo tan lúgubre que espantaría hasta el mismo diablo.

Jack dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con unos furiosos ojos color verde toxico que exigían respuesta.

—Eh… Tío Rasmus…

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora si soy tu tío? —casi grito el dragón devenido en profesor.

—Caballeros les sugiero que guarden silencio si no quieren terminar con un seria amonestación —dijo Jamie colocándose en medio de los dos para calmar los ánimos.

Rasmus chasqueo los labios con molestia antes de arremeter con su interrogatorio. —¿Que estás haciendo aquí Jack?

Jack miro a su pariente sin saber que responder era bastante obvio lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y esa era una respuesta que no estaba dispuesto a dar, por lo menos no tan literalmente y por eso solo dejaba a su mandíbula subir y bajar dando bocanadas como pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué quería que le respondiera?

—No es obvio—contesto Jamie con una sonrisa algo torcida al ver el estado de Jack. —Estábamos por foll…

—Mejor no me contestes —se apresuró a interrumpir el profesor el término de la oración sintiendo vergüenza por la mirada divertida y sardónica que el niño le regalaba.

Rasmus bajo la cabeza mientras su dedo pulgar e índice sostenía el puente de su nariz y soltaba un suspiro resignado. Sinceramente le agrada más cuando Jamie solo era el hermanito menor de Hiccup, porque el Dr. Bennett era otro cantar.

Sí, doctor.

Jamie Bennett como se llamaba en su vida anterior había sido pediatra, y como Rasmus era de quienes tomaban las cosas por su cuenta se dedicó a indagar confirmando que efectivamente, James Bennett fue sin duda uno de los mejores pediatras con varias especializaciones. Sin duda fue un hombre excepcional que murió en circunstancias muy dudosas. (1) De hecho ese era el motivo por el cual había ido a la habitación del niño en primer lugar, quería aclarar ciertas dudas. Jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con una escena semejante.

—¿Tú también vas a comenzar a ponerle trabas a mis deseos Rasmus?—cuestiono el castaño que con movimiento sensual se acomodó la camisa del piyama para cerrarla. —Este asunto no es ni por asomo de tu incumbencia.

—Te equivocas —replico Rasmus en un arranque de enojo porque una cosa era que aceptara como verdad que ellos llevan arrastrando cuentas pendientes de otras vidas y otra muy diferente que dejara por ello de ver objetivamente cada una de sus acciones. —Y ya que estamos hablando como adultos voy a decirte que, Jack es mi sobrino y le he prometido a su padre vigilarlo para que no se meta en problemas. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si llegan a encontrarlo aquí?

Jamie afilo la mirada.

—Si a ti te vale un reverendo comino tu estancia en este colegio pues felicidades, pero no le jodas la vida a Jack y a Hiccup.

Y apenas terminar de decir aquello tomo a Jack del brazo para tirar de él y salir de ahí.

Jamie vio todo en cámara lenta, como Rasmus arrastraba a Jack fuera de su habitación sin que este opusiera mayor resistencia y cuando la puerta se cerró no pudo más que admitir que se había comportado como un crío egoísta.

—Malditos recuerdos y emociones yuxtapuestas —maldijo Jamie porque su cuerpo podía sentir las necesidades de un adulto pero su cabeza mantenía un razonamiento aún muy inmaduro al intentar saciarlas a la primera oportunidad sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos.

[…]

Rasmus soltó un suspiro apenas llegar a su habitación. Le había gritado a Jamie y dicho cosas que realmente no pensaba, al menos no del todo. No podía ni quería imaginarse todo el revoltijo de pensamientos y razonamientos que debían bullir en la cabeza el chico y eso le hacía sentir un poco culpable de levantarle la voz, porque de ser él quien recordara no solo su vida sino anterior, sino la de los demás quizás ya se habría vuelto loco.

—Rasmus —llamo Jack con tono suave como temiendo que a su tío le diera un arranque psicópata.

—Jack, yo…

—¿Que está pasando? —un minuto de silencio fue su respuesta. —Rasmus… mira si no dije nada hace un momento fue porque comprendí que hay… un no sé como llamarlo… un secreto o algo. Tú le dijiste que estaban hablando como adultos, pero Jamie está muy lejos de serlo así que quiero una explicación.

—Jack esto…

—No me mientas Rasmus, por primera vez te estoy pidiendo que me tengas confianza y que me hables con la verdad, te lo pido como tu sobrino, si de verdad me quieres me dirás lo que deseo saber sin tapujos. —Jack vio la duda en los ojos de su tío así que agrego un comentario más. —Rasmus. Estoy enamorado de Jamie y, no es ni por asomo un simple cariño yo de verdad amo a Jamie.

Rasmus suspiro, esta sería una noche larga, muy larga.

—Siéntate Jack, voy a contarte algo fuera de lo común…

[…]

Hiccup camino a paso rápido por los pasillos hacia el área de primaria. Quería hablar con Jamie para aclararle ciertas reglas que debía respetar si deseaba estar con Jack como… nada de besos en público, tampoco acurrucamos demasiado empalagoso, cuanto menos acercamientos lujuriosos… o no, no dejaría que Jack pervirtiera a su hermanito se juró al tiempo en que entraba a la habitación y entonces su mente dejo de razonar e hizo paso su corazón pues sobre la cama un Jamie lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hiccup corrió a envolver entre sus brazos a su menor jurando que mataría a Jack si él era el causante de sus lágrimas.

—Hiccup…—gimió Jamie abrazándose al que alguna vez fue un vikingo. Se sentía tan perdido —yo…

—Jamie. —llamo con apremio un hombre abriendo la puerta de un empellón, un hombre que Hiccup identifico como el subdirector del internado —Hiccup —llamo al mayor de los hermanos Hadoock un tanto sorprendido de verlo también en la habitación —Deben acompañarme, —en el tono de voz empleado Hiccup detecto a parte de la urgencia otro tanto de temor y tristeza. —Su padre…

Jamie se tensó entre los brazos de Hiccup.

—Su padre ha sufrido un accidente.

Hiccup jadeo y retuvo el aire, debía ser una broma. Su padre, el gran Estoico jamás…

—Hiccup. —Jamie lo miraba con ojos ecuánimes, apenas si conteniendo sus emociones. Estaba comenzando, la prueba estaba comenzando y Jamie no se sentía con la fortaleza de ser útil.

—Todo va a estar bien Jamie— se forzó a decir acariciando los castaños cabellos de su hermanito. —Todo va a estar bien porque no importa lo que pase yo voy a protegerte.

Jamie sintió un cálido sentimiento ir naciendo en su pecho para luego extenderse por todo su ser, tal vez y solo tal vez no debía ser él quien cargara con la obligación de ayudar a Hiccup sino de simplemente debía mantenerse cerca para ser su apoyo y alentarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Continuara…

Me estoy comenzando a molestar porque no se esfuerzan en dejarme comentario y saben que es lo que pasa cuando me enojo…

Sí, me da por borrar fics… muajajajaja muajajajajajja

Hay creo que me lastime la garganta con mi risa malvada.

No se crean es un placer saber que les gusta mi trabajo y que les alegra si no la vida, al menos el día… (o eso espero)

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	9. Perfidía

**Capítulo 8 Perfidia.**

—¿Sabes lo que es la memoria? —Cuestiono Rasmus con tono algo indeciso de como iniciar aquella conversación con su sobrino.

Jack dio un suspiro aburrido y rodo los ojos con fastidio, odiaba cuando su tío le daba por darse aires de catedrático.

— _Daniel Gélin Poeta la conceptúa como_ _la facultad de acordarse de aquello que quisiéramos olvidar._ El diccionario la define como la facultad psíquica por medio de la cual se retine y recuerda el pasado. En cualquier caso es difícil darle un significado más específico pues el pasado es extenso y hasta cierto punto…

—Rasmus. De verdad aprecio que intentes trasmitirme tu amor a las palabras pero por ahora me interesa más saber sobre Jamie.

Rasmus soltó un resoplido molesto que no paso desapercibido por su sobrino, decidiéndose a que si Jack quería la verdad fría y llana entonces eso le daría. Después no podría quejarse de que no intento suavizarle la noticia.

—Hace aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años James Bennett fue considero uno de los más prominentes pediatras del mundo. Un hombre cuya vida fue dedicada a ayudar a los niños. Lo que es más, en su honor la sala de pediatría en el hospital de lleva su nombre.

Jack elevo una ceja como preguntando que tenía que ver ese hombre con su tema de interés. Rasmus lo ignoro y continúo hablando.

—Hace treinta años ese mismo hombre murió en circunstancias… bastantes dudosas. Encontraron su cuerpo sobre su escritorio, tieso como si hubiera muerto congelado, todo el piso de la habitación se encontraba tapizando con arena negra. Las puertas y ventanas estaban bien cerradas, además de no faltar ni un solo artículo de valor. —Hubo un silencio entre tío y sobrino que fue roto solo cuando Rasmus considero que le había dado tiempo suficiente a Jack para asimilar sus palabras. —El caso del Dr. James Bennett jamás fue resuelto y sin embargo él está vivo.

Jack miro a su pariente sin lograr hilar los sucesos de la historia. ¿Pues no que lo encontraron muerto? ¿Cómo que estaba vivo? ¿Hace treinta años? ¿Rasmus lo conocía o lo conoce?

—Jack. Jamie Haddock antes fue James Bennett…

—Pero… ¡¿Qué?!… No. Eso no es posible. Si estas tratando de jugarme una broma te adelanto que no está resultando graciosa.

—No estoy jugando. Jamie…

—Y… y luego ¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú antes eras San Nicolás… o el conejo de pascua?

—Bueno… en realidad yo era un… Dragón… —la última palabra la murmuro tan tenuemente como pudo.

—¡¿Un qué?! —grito exasperado Jack —De verdad Rasmus, ¿con que te drogas?… los dragones no existen. NO EXISTEN —puntualizo mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y ni aun entonces le dirigiría una mirada tan desconfiada. —Muy bien, ya lo entiendo… y lo entiendo. Esta es tu forma decirme que soy aun un crio y no confías en mí…

—Jack.

—No, está bien. Fui un estúpido al pensar que al sincerarme contigo sobre mis sentimientos por Jamie tú… tú… Ahgrr… ¡Maldición! Lo que te has de haber reído de mí.

—No, Jack yo jamás…

—¿Entonces que es Rasmus? ¿Qué? Porque no soy tan estúpido para creerme ese loca historia.

—Pero es la verdad —argullo el profesor un poco decepcionado, cuando Jamie le dijo a él lo mismo Rasmus no dudo en creerle porque mientras el niño le relataba parte de su vida pasada Rasmus comenzó a tener flashazos, recuerdos truncos, pedazos de una memoria perdida dentro de su cabeza.

Una teoría lo asalto de pronto y sus ojos verde toxico se abrieron cual grandes eran—eso es… no me crees porque tu no recuerdas…

—¿Cómo voy a recordar algo que no…?

—Jamie. Jamie es el único que puede convencerte.

Jack dio un bufido fastidiado cuando sintió su mano ser jalada hacia la salida por un Rasmus más que entusiasmado.

[…]

Hiccup caminaba a paso rápido sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hermanito. Sentía un desasosiego profundo al no saber a ciencia cierta el estado de salud de su padre. A una distancia prudente distinguió a Bocón parado justo frente al gran portón del internado y eso solo le trajo un amargo recuerdo a Hiccup de cuando hacía apenas un mes atrás Estoico los había ido a dejar.

El hombre rubio se estrujaba las manos con impaciencia, mirando en todas direcciones como si temiera que un enemigo saliera a atacarlo de cualquier rincón oscuro.

—Bocón—grito Jamie corriendo a abrazar al hombretón apenas reconocerlo y un gesto que fue correspondido con creses. —¿Cómo esta papá? —pregunto el pequeño e Hiccup noto de inmediato el leve tinte de tristeza que cubrió de inmediato al que desde siempre fue su niñera.

—Niños… Estoico… —y guardo un prudencial silencio para pensar bien como les daría la noticia. —Su padre es fuerte y jamás los dejaría solos.

Hiccup apretó las manos en puños, estaba seguro de que así era, porque nada podía contra el gran Estoico el Vasto una vez que se proponía algo, por eso estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera su padre se repondría y volvería a su lado.

—Pero que escena tan conmovedora, digna de una tragedia griega. —Siseo Pitch Black bajando de una elegante limusina negra —Aunque claro, debido a las circunstancias no podía esperar menos. —Con andar casi etéreo se colocó frente a Hiccup y con sonrisa solas continuo hablando —Y bien joven Haddock… está listo para tomar el pequeño pero enormemente deseado trono de Berk

—Mi padre no está muerto y por lo tanto…

—Un detalle insignificante que pronto será solucionado —dicto como si estuviera pronosticando el clima—ahora que… yo estaría dispuesto a tenderle mi protección si decidiera recompensarme.

Hiccup casi bufo de la ira y Bocón apretó entre sus enormes brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Jamie pues para ambos quedo más que claro que el precio a los favores de aquel aterrador hombre seria Jamie, Pitch había mirrado al pequeño de una forma nada sana y bastante explicita dejando en claro sus intenciones.

— No necesitamos de usted —argullo Hiccup sosteniéndole la mirada con asco y odio.

—Bien —contesto desinteresado — solo piensa en mí proposición, porque sin Estoico, Berk no es más que carne de cañón. Un plato suculento que ninguno dejara pasar. Poco a poco el gobierno ira en detrimento y en unos cuantos años, si no es que solo serán meses iras a rogarme por que salve a tu insignificante e insípido país. —con esta postrera frase subió de nuevo a su auto. —Una cosas más —bajo el vidrio polarizado para agregar —joven Haddock no espere hasta el último momento para acudir a mí, porque llegara un momento en que ni yo podre salvarlos.

La limusina arranco y ellos no se movieron hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Ese hombre me provoca calosfríos —gruño Bocón soltando a Jamie.

Hiccup se apresuró a tomar su lugar envolviendo en un abrazo protector a su dulce hermanito.

—No dejare que nada te pase —juro mientras lo estrechaba aún más.

Jamie sintió una enorme pena. Hiccup había sufrido mucho en su vida anterior como vikingo y parecía que en esta época también llevaba sobre el un estigma, como si la misma vida quisiera hacerlo desdichado.

—Hiccup, yo…

—No, Jamie. Tu solo tienes que preocuparte más que de sonreír—argullo Hiccup mirándolo a los ojos, verde contra marrón chocaron en un entendimiento más allá de las palabras — Porque sonreír todos los días es una hazaña que casi nadie valora. Tu he has convertido en la luz de mi vida por eso…

Jamie apretó su abrazo cuando escucho los leves sollozos de su hermano mayor. —Siempre voy a estar contigo Hiccup. Siempre —prometió haciendo una nota metal de derrotar a Pitch y esta vez de forma permanente.

[…]

Rasmus se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada, había jalado a Jack primero a la habitación de Jamie, al no encontrarlo se diario hacia la de Hiccup y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando este tampoco estaba en la suya. Con un terrible presentimiento se dirigió al área de profesores cuando por la vena alcanzo a ver como ambos Haddock caminaban hacia la salida del internado, entonces sin pensarlo giro sobre sus propios pasos para ir tras ellos.

Ahora estando ahí y mientras se enteraba solo por conjeturas de la conversación entre Hiccup y aquel sujeto desagradable sobre la situación se sentía dolido de que Hiccup no hubiera acudido a él.

Jack por su parte se quedó de piedra, sus piernas temblaban y sin saber porque un terror visceral lo invadió y solo cuando la voz fría y confiada de pelinegro llego a sus oídos supo que todo lo que Rasmus le había dicho era cierto porque sin haberlo visto nunca el nombre afloro de sus labios con odio y resentimiento. —Pitch Black — gruño bajito. Su corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil llegando al punto cúspide cuando escucho y vio la indecente propuesta del pelinegro.

Con los puños tan blancos como hojas de papel llamo a su tío tirando levemente de su chaqueta para hacerlo mirarlo —Rasmus. Cuéntame el resto de la historia.

Rasmus no supo a qué se debió el cambio de actitud en Jack pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que ahora la plática de: "En mi vida pasada…" seria por mucho más tranquila y proactiva.

Continuara…

Ok. Esto será rápido, lamento la tardanza para la actualización pero tuve una pequeña sobrecarga de trabajo y bueno… apenas tuve tiempo de escribir esto… no me maten. Les juro que me aplico el fin de….

No mejor no les prometo nada porque es festivo y por lo tanto hay que festejar

Nos leemos

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	10. Detrimento

**Capítulo 9 Detrimento**

Jamie miraba por la ventana del auto rumbo al aeropuerto sin decidir cómo actuar, entre sus alternativas estaban enfrentar directamente a Pitch Black, o, decirle la verdad a Hiccup rezando porque esa información ayudara a su hermano mayor y no lo hundiera al saber que en su anterior vida su amor por su preciado Furia Nocturna los condujo a la muerte a ambos.

Bien, se escuchaba mal, muy mal. No es que hubiera una forma amable de decirle a alguien que debía pelear por un amor de por si condenado.

—Jamie —llamo suavemente Hiccup para atraer la atención del menor. Su hermanito siempre fue un niño alegre e impulsivo, carismático y lleno de vida pero cuando clavaba su mirada en la nada, como ahora, era como si de repente el Jamie que él concia desapareciera porque su mirada revelaba a alguien mucho más sabio y maduro.

—Hiccup —dijo Jamie tomando por fin una decisión.

Hiccup solo pudo estremecerse por completo, Jamie siempre le decía hermano, y al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre le hacía pensar que las cosas cambiarían, además aquel brillo lleno de fuerza, voluntad y entereza en los ojos de Jamie lo asustaba por la profundidad de su determinación.

—Esto no es fácil de decir… —comenzó el niño soltando un suspiro —y tampoco será fácil de asimilar pero quiero que ante todo te aferres a tu amor por Rasmus.

Hiccup tomo con suavidad la pequeña mano de su menor. El niño temblaba pero tras aquel gesto de apoyo tomo valor y continuo hablando.

—Tu nombre completo es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III y fuiste un jefe vikingo cuando Berk apenas era una peque isla, un pedazo de tierra mojada que ocultaba secretos maravillosos…

Hiccup parpadeo varias veces mientras su respiración se agitaba, esa sola declaración había agitado su alma entera.

[…]

—Jack… —casi gritaba Rasmus mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás del albino. —Jack podrías explicarme que…

—Ese hombre que estaba con Hiccup y Jamie —declaro en un jadeo Jack sin detener su paso obligando a Rasmus a caminar más rápido para escuchar con claridad lo que decía. —Ese hombre es el mal hecho persona, es… es peligroso que este cerca de ellos…

—¿Tú como sabes eso? Acaso… ¿has redorado tu vida pasada? —cuestiono el profesor viendo aflorar en cada gesto de Jack emociones intensas que lo sobrepasaban.

—No podría afirmarlo, es solo la sensación de que odio a ese hombre y que no permitiré que toque a Jamie, es… siento que todo mi interior se retuerce de coraje, de impotencia y dolor… —termino de decir Jack con lágrimas en los ojos. —Yo… Rasmus… no sé porque… —y sin más se dejó caer al piso reculándose contra la pared soltando al fin su llanto amargo.

Rasmus se acomodó a su lado acomodando entre sus brazos a su sobrino notando en ese momento lo frágil y pequeño que era Jack en realidad.

"Aún es un niño" pensó con tristeza Rasmus.

Jack solía ser tan independiente, rebelde y solitario que frecuentemente olvidaban el detalle de su edad. Jack era un joven en plena adolescencia que necesitaba de una mano firme que corrigiera su conducta pero que al mismo tiempo le diera seguridad y cariño. Necesitaba de un padre…

—Es normal Rasmus… ¿es normal que desee matar a ese sujeto? —murmuro Jack temblando de rabia —que desee verlo bajo tierra, que sean mis manos las que apaguen su vida de la forma más sádica posible.

El anteriormente dragón no supo que responder, él, según sus recuerdos, también llego a sentir esa misma emoción, aun ahora la sentía cuando pensaba en el daño irreparable que le causo a Hiccup tras haber sido manipulado. Ver el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes lo destrozaba y…. había sido él el culpable de todo ese sufrimiento al arrebatarle a su padre. Estoico el Vasto había muerto por su debilidad e Hiccup lo había perdonado.

Rasmus dio un suspiro derrotado—No lo sé Jack —respondió sinceramente —lo único que te puedo asegurar es que te comprendo perfectamente porque yo también tengo a quien odiar con el alma…

Jack lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo hacían lucir aún más joven. Con cariño el pelinegro retiro las gruesas gotas de agua salada que corrían por las mejillas de su sobrino.

—Hace mucho que no te veía llorar, creo que la última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos de esta forma fue cuando tenías como cinco años y…

—Y estábamos en el funeral de mi madre —susurro Jack, el recuerdo aun dolía demasiado.

Rasmus asintió y con cariño cerro más el abrazo.

—Jack siempre podrás contar con migo. No importa que tan descabellada sea la situación o si todo el mundo te ha dado la espalda, siempre estaré para ayudarte.

Jack no respondió solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza pues de hablar estaba seguro de que penas y lograría emitir quejidos lastimeros.

El silencio los envolvió, Jack siempre se dijo que no necesitaba a nadie, que podía valerse por sí mismo, que la soledad seria su eterna compañera pero ahora… ahora mientras su corazón bombeaba frenético dividido entre el amor que sentía por Jamie y el odio que le inspiraba Pitch se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Deseaba tener a Jamie entre sus brazos para poder sentirse completo, pero a falta de su amado niño, tampoco estaba mal sentirse apreciado y protegido por su tío.

Pasados algunos minutos Rasmus dejo de sentir el tiritar del cuerpo de Jack y solo hasta ese momento se atrevió a mirar al chico que como intuyo se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado Rasmus llevo a Jack a su habitación, la noche anterior y parte de ese día estuvo plagado de intensas emociones que terminaron por vencer al adolecente.

Cuando cerró la puerta después de dejar en la cama a Jack y salir, la pregunta que circundaba su mente era ¿les estaban dando una segunda oportunidad o una segunda tortura?

Jack no parecía estar pasándola mejor que en su vida pasada y él… él aún seguía lejos de Hiccup debido a su edad, además, tomando en cuenta que eran profesor y alumno pues su relación tampoco había mejorado, seguían patentes los estigmas de la sociedad.

—Al menos ahora somos de la misma especie —se dijo burlonamente. Si tuviera que decir si extrañaba algo de su existencia anterior serían las incontables horas de vuelo junto a su adorado jinete, lejos de todo y de todos, solo ellos dos. —Me montabas con gran habilidad… —una sonrisa un poco lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios —creo que yo no lo hago tan mal pues no te he escuchado quejarte.

[…]

Pitch miro el auto en donde viajaban los hermanos Haddock pasar. Había pedido que estacionaran su limusina a una distancia prudencial del internado esperando por ellos, más bien por él…

El Coco entrecerró los ojos distinguiendo por la ventana el dulce e infantil rostro de Jamie Bennett. La ultima luz, el único ser cuyo centro siempre fue FE pura.

—Ya una vez te me escapaste, ahora no tendrás tanta suerte mocoso —argullo con sonrisa juguetona al tiempo en que ordenaba poner el auto en marcha.

Mientras avanzaba rumbo a la embajada se divertía pensando en lo horrores que podría hacer pasar al niño, porque para él era un hecho de que tarde o temprano Jamie aceptaría su oferta con tal de salvar a Berk ergo a Hiccup.

—Vas a suplicar —murmuro con desprecio trayendo al presente sus recuerdos.

MiM por aquel entonces había elegido a un último guardián, después de su momentánea derrota el hombre de la luna pensó un método para hacerlo desaparecer por siempre y para ello necesitaba un atributo más, un guardián más.

Con lo que no conto fue que Pitch descubriría su pequeño plan y que por consiguiente lograra torcerlo a su conveniencia.

Recordaba bastante bien como tras una larga y bien planeada estrategia embosco a los señores Bennett. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de ella mientras el auto caía por el barranco, el estruendoso choque contra el suelo y la explosión que dio fin a cualquier rastro de ellos. O sí. Fue una de sus mejores artimañas.

Y la última luz tintineo, destellando en intermitentes, indecisa entre dejar morir su fe o mantenerse firme.

Para desgracia de Pitch siguió brillando esplendorosamente.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el guardián de las pesadillas y entonces lo vio. Todo fue tan claro que hasta se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado antes.

—Jack Frost… —gruño cual animal apunto de atacar.

Jack Frost era la razón de que Jamie Bennett se aferrara tan desesperadamente a su creencia, a sus sueños, esperanza y asombro.

Y llego su oportunidad. Tras la muerte de sus padres Jamie y Shopie fueron llevados a vivir a un lugar cálido, lejos de cualquier interacción con el helado guardián de la alegría. Jamie ahora estaba solo. Era cuestión de tiempo, pronto crecería y olvidaría a los guardianes.

Pero por más que los años trascurrían Jamie se mantenía firme, a pesar de las eventualidades se le podía escuchar cada noche hablándole a MiM, pidiendo por el bienestar de los inmortales a quien él valoraba y mantenía en su memoria con cariño y sobre todo por Jack Frost…

Durante la vida de Jamie Bennett, Pitch intento de todo, hasta corrompió niños con la intención de desilusionar al castaños y sin embargo, aquella luz de fe logro rescatar aquellas pequeñas almas que habían sucumbido ante su oscuridad.

Y justo cuando pensó que había fracasado y que MiM tendría a su nuevo espíritu ocurrió aquello que tanto esperaba, la luz de Jamie Bennett tan radiante se opacó hasta casi desaparecer.

Ni tarde ni perezoso Pitch entro a en sus sueños buscando aquella debilidad que le daría la victoria, cuando la encontró la tomo entre sus manos temblando de la emoción.

Al fin el alma de Jamie Bennett le pertenecería.

—Señor hemos llegado — anuncio el chofer sacando a Pitch de sus recuerdos.

Con mal talante Black bajo de la limusina azotando la puerta tras de sí. Conforme atravesaba la puerta de cristal de la embajada su buen humor volvía al ver quien iba de salida.

— Joel Overland Frost. Un placer verle diputado —saludo cordial Pitch elaborando de forma rápida un modo de volver ese encuentro fortuito a su favor.

—El placer es mutuo —contesto el padre de Jack con una sonrisa forzada. Nunca le agrado ese hombre, lo consideraba un carroñero que vivía a expensa de otros.

—Y ¿cómo está su hijo? Ya debe ser todo un hombrecito —dijo Pitch, sabía que Jack estaba en ese tiempo y lugar, pero no en donde, aunque si MiM deseaba cumplir el deseo de Jamie necesariamente el albino tenía que estar cerca.

—Muy bien gracias. Y sí, ya tiene diecisiete años. Espero grandes cosas de él. —comento orgulloso de su vástago.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo Pitch torciendo la boca en un gesto cínico —espero que entre ellas no sea tener descendencia —se mofo alevosamente y dejando bien implícita la referencia.

Joel Overland Frost arrugo el entrecejo con odio solo un segundo para luego volver a su gesto impertérrito. Ese comentario lo había trastocado pero no le daría el gusto al pelinegro de ver su turbación.

—Podría hablar claro, nunca me han gustado… —reclamo a la defensiva. Tendría que investigar si aquella indirecta llevaba algo de verdad.

—Olvídelo diputado, ha sido de mala educación mi indiscreción, es solo que pensé que estaba enterado y… —intento que se tono sonara arrepentido empero no pudo ocultar la satisfacción que sentía al ver el rostro del padre de Jack ir tornándose roja de ira.

—Está bien. No importa. Con su permiso me retiro.

—Claro. Que tenga buen viaje diputado —se despidió Pitch sin reprimir su sonrisa solaz.

[…]

Áster miro con oído el asiento vacío de Hiccup, y no precisamente porque lo extrañara sino más bien deseaba hablarle al castaño sobre su hermanito y la relación que esté mantenía con Jack. Quizás si tenía suerte el mayor de los Haddock haría un escándalo y alejaría al mocoso de Jack.

Las clases pasaron lentas y pesadas y para cuando el timbre sonó Áster solo podía pensar en ver a Jack. Su decilucion fue mucha cuando al preguntar por él le informaron que ese día no acudió a clase.

Bunny no lo podía creer Jack, a pesar de tener una reputación bastante mala, jamás dejo de asistir a clases, para alguien que era conocido por sus travesuras mantenía calificaciones de excelencia y su promedio lo colocaba justo detrás de Hiccup en cuanto a rendimiento escolar, por eso…

—Ese maldito escuincle tiene que desaparecer —juro con las manos apretadas en puño, porque estaba seguro que era la culpa del chiquillo aquel, ese niño estaba cambiando a su amado Jack.

Continuara…

Yo matándome por actualizar y ustedes todos campantes sin decirme siquiera un…

Gracias por tu esfuerzo.

Jup… estoy muy enojado… muy, muy enojado… Diantres me gustaría sacar fuego por la cabeza como Furia de Intensamente.

¡Hey! Han visto esa peli… es genial y miren que a mi no me gusta las de niños pero… bueno como que no tuve mucha alternativa cuando un super, hiper, mega guapo… cof cof… bueno cuando me invitaron a verla.

Pero en que estaba… asi en que estaba molesto…

Aunque pensándolo bien… creo que no estuvo tan mal, al menos hubo dos que decidieron dejarme uno.

Bien nos leemos…

Cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: les prometo que entre mis propósitos de año nuevo va a estar "DEJAR DE MOLER A MIS LECTORES EXIGIENDOLES COMENTARIOS"

jijijijijijjij


	11. Guerra

Antes de empezar con el capítulo me permito responderle a:

 **Frank-gest:** My lord a su muy elocuente comentario solo me queda decir.

SI NO LE GUSTA EL YAOI NO LEA.

De ante mano le agradesco el tiempo que perdió en leer mi historia.

Atte: Ciel Phantohive.

 **Capítulo 10 Guerra**

Áster sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Jack caminar a paso lento rumbo al área de preparatoria. Bunny apuro el paso para alcanzarlo y apenas estar a su altura noto la preocupación patente en su rostro.

—Jack—llamo con apremio sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba de forma dolorosa al ver al adolecente decaído y meditabundo.

—¡Ah! ¡Bolita de algodón! —Exclamo Jack deseando ocultar su tristeza —¿Hoy no piensas huir de mí? —pico deseando incomodarlo, ahora que recordaba parte de quien fue le era extraño reconocer entre sus allegados a conocidos de esa vida anterior. En este caso a Áster el guardián de la Esperanza y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba a que se debía su presencia. Hasta donde él recordaba el conejo de Pascua no tenia ni un solo motivo para esta ahí.

—Jack —murmuro Áster tomando levemente de los hombros al chico para que lo mirara de frente y luego tirar de él para llevarlo a un pasillo un poco menos concurrido. —Sé que a últimas fechas no he sido ni la mitad del amigo que fui en el pasado pero… puedes contar conmigo. Yo…

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, estoy bien…— quiso decir pero fue acallado por un tajante:

—A mí no me engañas —gruño Áster —Jack, si hay algo que pueda hacer… Es que, desde que ese niño apareció tu…

—¡Niño! ¿Cómo sabes de Jamie? —cuestión Jack alejándose de Áster.

—No hay que ser un genio para notarlo y la verdad no sé si... ¿te has vuelto loco? sabes lo que pasara si alguien se llega a enterar… es inmoral que tú y ese niño, porque es un niño Jack, ¿Cuántos años tiene? Siete, ocho años.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse, nadie debe saber que… —pido Jack casi en una súplica.

Conejo dio un suspiro profundo, como podía negarse al pedido de Jack cuando lo miraba con tanta desesperación. Con renuencia asintió con la cabeza, lamentaría su decisión de eso no cabía duda.

—¿Saber qué? Jack

Áster sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al completo deseando que al volverse fuera cualquier otra persona menos quien él pensaba, sin embargo por el rostro de Jack, pálido de nacimiento, que en ese momento asemejaba la de un fantasma sabía que podía abandonar cualquier esperanza.

—Hola, Papá… —susurro Jack bajando la cabeza y Áster apretó los dientes.

—Y bien estoy esperando. Jack. ¿Qué es lo que nadie tiene que saber? —insistió Joel Overland mirando fijamente a su unigénito.

[…]

Jamie entro arrastrando los pies al igual que Hiccup, después de casi cinco horas de vuelo llegaron al hospital, Bocón sin miramientos los condujo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Estoico.

Ambos hermanos entraron tomados de la mano, decididos a enfrentar cualquier cosa que les depara el destino de esa forma.

Ahora que Hiccup había recobrado parte de sus recuerdos sentía más que admiración un enorme, un inmenso cariño por ese hombre… Estoico había aceptado ser nuevamente su padre, soportar el dolor de ayudarle a afrontar su doloroso destino, había aceptado sufrir penurias a su lado, había aceptado protegerlo.

—Papá—murmuro suavecito el mayor de los Haddock antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su padre y llorar amargamente.

El accidente había sido aparatoso, una caída desde un barranco pudo haberle quitado la vida a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a Estoico el Vasto. El gobernante al darse cuenta que los frenos no servían y que se encamina a un desfiladero, con agilidad abrió la puerta, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y sin titubear salto lejos de vehículo, logrando aterrizar entre los árboles que amortiguaron mínimamente su encontronazo con el suelo. A unos metros de él su auto quedo hecho añicos.

Los doctores les aseguraron que el regente de Berk estaba fuera de peligro pero que siendo sinceros desconocían la razón de su inconciencia, realizarían más exámenes para determinar la causa pero... por ahora lo único que les quedaba era esperar.

Bocón no permitió que se quedaran, porque la vida no se detenia por ningún motivo y ellos tenían clases.

—Yo velare por él —arguyo mirándolo a los ojos —pronto despertara y no creo que le guste saber que se saltaron clases.

Los Haddock le dieron la razón, así que…. Ahí estaban, tres días después entrando de nuevo por el enorme portor del internado.

Hiccup tenía muchas ideas rondándole por la cabeza, pensamientos que en su momento no exteriorizo por creerlo inadecuado pero ahora…

—Jamie —llamo Hiccup deteniendo a su hermanito para verlo de frente. —Yo…

—¿James Haddock? —se escuchó la pregunta a la espalda de los dos hermanos, cuando ambos se giraron se toparon de frente a hombre gallardo de edad madura que los miraba con cierta incomodidad.

—Ese es mi nombre, en que puedo ayudarlo señor —contesto cortes Jamie un tanto desconfiado.

—Joel Overland Frost, soy el padre de Jack —se presentó sin creer del todo la situación, había esperado que Jamie fuera el hermano mayor no ese pequeño niño de mirada luminosa que le sonreía tristemente.

[…]

Pitch lanzo la botella de Whiski contra la enorme chimenea de la suite en la que se encontraba hospedado.

—Estoico —murmuro el Coco con odio, acaban de informarle que el regente de Berk se encontraba vivo y a salvo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Suecia. —Maldito vikingo terco —rumio con la cólera atrapada en el pecho. —Debiste haber muerto. Tendrías que estar muerto —gruño con hastió mirando las flamas que ahora aumentaban debido al alcohol.

En un arrebato se lanzó contra un cajo cerca de su escritorio extrayendo de dentro un frasco primorosamente decorada. Le había costado mucho llegar a ese punto y no pensaba perderlo todo por la necedad de un estúpido.

Una sonrisa tétrica adorno las facciones de Pitch al tiempo en que sus dedos huesudos acariciaban la botellita que parecía contener alguna especie de polvo dorado.

—Pero no importa cuánto te empeñes en respirar, Estoico. Esta guerra ya la has perdido, tu hijo no llegara a completar su prueba y desaparecerá en la nada antes de que su alma encuentre su camino... y Jamie… bueno Jamie Bennett siempre me perteneció a mí. Es mío por derecho y ni tú, Estoico—grito, luego girándose hacia la ventana aparto las cortinas para mirar el cielo de la media noche — ni MiM, ni ese estúpido Dragón van a impedir que tome lo que es mío.

Estaba a escasos pasos de lograr su objetivo como para terminar sin nada. Jack esta vez no intervendría, esta vez no habría ultima luz, esta vez él… Pitch Black seria el vencedor.

Continuara…

Muy bien los participantes hacen sus jugadas quien lleva las de ganar. Jack o Pitch… Rasmus o el padre de Jack. Hay creí que esta historia terminaría en diez capítulos como máximo y me encuentro con que he llegado a los diez y aun no le veo ni la mitad….

En fin mil gracias por tenerme paciencia y por recibir con entusiasmo cada capítulo de esta historia.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
